


Klaroween Collection

by Avana



Series: Sea of Stars [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Demons, Don't worry there will never be permanent Klaroline Death, Dragons, F/M, Fairies, Ghosts, Post-Canon, original!caroline, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Tumblr drabbles and edits of varying length for the Klaroween Bingo event. Sunshineandfangs will have the most recent stuff as I am a bit behind keeping this updated. Also, cross-posted to FFN.Please see the last chapter for the full table of contents. (Because I am lazy and didn't want to rearrange all the chapters).Ch 16: “Are you trying to get us killed?” - Caroline had one chance to fix things. She wasn’t sure it would be enough.Ch 17: “Can’t you like wiggle your nose or something and everything works out?” - Caroline wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden appearance of a blonde man in her room claiming something quite outrageous.





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to be pretty anti-Damon, sometimes anti-scooby gang. If that's a problem for you please go elsewhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon killed a human Caroline, but dead rarely meant gone. Especially in Mystic Falls...

  _“No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And **useless**.” _

_“Are you going to kill me?”_

_“Mm-hmm”_

_Black veins started to crawl across his face. Icy blue eyes bled crimson. A monster stared back at her and she screamed._

_But nobody came._

 

* * *

 

 

  _Caroline remembered sharp tearing pain. Then darkness. It felt like she was suffocating or choking, but when she tried to move nothing responded._

_She couldn’t see._

_She couldn't hear._

_All she felt was cold._

_Agony._

 

* * *

  

_Sometimes she heard snippets of sound, saw sudden flashes of scenes._

_Her mother being told she ran away. Her mother **believing** she would run... _

_Stefan transforming into the same monster as his brother._

_Elena softening to her murderer._

_Bonnie, always seeming more Elena’s friend then hers, proving her right as she lends aid to the monster that killed her._

_They were no friends of hers._

 

* * *

  

_Days past. Or maybe weeks. But slowly Caroline grew stronger. Sounds and images lasted longer. Until one day they didn’t fade away. So she screamed and begged that someone would hear her._

_They never did._

_Then, she learned that they may not hear her, but she was no longer voiceless. When Damon was trapped and burning she smiled. When Bonnie came to save him she raged._

_And the flames **responded**. They fought against Bonnie’s quelling magic. It was a shame that her surprise allowed Bonnie to win the fight, but perhaps that was for the better. When Damon died she wanted him to know it was her. She wanted him to scream as a monster killed him. _

_She wanted him to die knowing nobody came._

 

* * *

  

_Katherine Pierce (or was it Katerina Petrova?) coming to town was a shock. It was strange to see her former friend’s face on a completely different person, but she provided such a good opportunity._

_As the girl wreaked havoc, Caroline followed in her wake. A bit more wreckage in the aftermath of fights. Old artifacts breaking in forgotten corners of an old boarding house. Objects left in different places than remembered. And her personal favorite. Every fight, every conflict Damon started. He would find his blows landing not quite where he intended. His strength falling a bit short. His speed a little slower. His senses a bit duller._

_And then came the greatest opportunity of them all._

**_Klaus_ **

 

* * *

  

“He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved.” 

Perhaps had she lived Caroline would have been helping alongside everyone else in their quest to protect Elena. She would have been a loyal friend. 

But she didn’t live. She was no longer their friend. 

Instead, she spent months watching them consort with her murderer and forgetting she ever existed with sickening ease. So, she could appreciate a good revenge story. 

 _Who are you, Klaus?_  

Caroline pondered the kind of being that could enact such bloody, immediate vengeance and send a vampire running in terror for centuries. She was startled out of her thoughts when she found herself quite suddenly  _elsewhere_.

 

* * *

  

“Do keep me informed on my brother’s whereabouts. It’s unlike him to be wandering Podunk, one-pony towns.” 

The British accent was a surprise, but not more so than her appearance before this stranger. Caroline had never managed to teleport to someone she didn’t know in life. 

_Was this...Klaus?_

He had been who she was just thinking of after all. Caroline looked around from the shadowed corner she had appeared in, hoping for clues to her whereabouts or confirmation of the stranger’s identity. 

She was extremely startled when he suddenly appeared in front of her with a burst of supernatural speed. 

“Now, how did you get in here, sweetheart?” She absently noted that she wished she could pull off that pleasantly threatening tone, but what burst from her lips was a different thought. The more important one. 

“Y-you can  _see_ me?!” 

His brow furrowed, as suspicion darkened his gaze. “Should I not be able to?” 

“I-. No. I’m dead.” 

Seeing his disbelief, Caroline slowly reached out, hoping she wasn’t suddenly able to touch people too. As fantastic as that would be in other circumstances, it wouldn’t exactly lend credence to her claim. She also had a feeling that being intangible was an advantage when one was before Maybe-Klaus (and  _definitely_ Real-Klaus). 

Thankfully, her hand passed right through him. She saw him jolt. He must have felt the same discomfort Damon always complained about. An odd chill and the sensation of flesh writhing under skin. 

She quickly retreated back a few steps. Damon deserved every second of her torment, but this guy didn’t. 

As she stepped back, she peered into his eyes catching flashes of intrigue and lingering doubt. 

For the first time in a long time she started to ramble, “Look I don’t know how else to convince you. My name is Caroline Forbes. Born October 10, 1992. Died September 23, 2009. I grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and you can probably verify all of this with Google or something. Do vampires use Google? Well if you do, you’ll see that I’m reported missing not dead, since my cowardly, former friends didn’t have the guts to tell my mother I’m dead. But I guess it doesn’t matter since she didn’t care either! And lately, the place has been infested with vampires so you’ll probably get a lot of hits for animal attacks. Oh! And I appeared here after listening to Katherine spew her history to Elena, history about Klaus. So, are you Klaus?” 

The man blinked, taken aback by her sudden barrage. However, it didn’t take him long to process. With a single step forward he was right in front of her once more. 

“I am. Did you say Katerina is in Mystic Falls?” The eager widening of his eyes almost made his face boyish if it weren’t for the glint of viciousness.

Caroline gave a tiny nod. “I did. She’s trapped in the tomb beneath Fell’s Church.” She trailed off and bit her lip. Looked down. Hesitated.

_I’m sorry Sheriff Forbes, but I haven’t seen her. Wide, doe brown eyes locked with blue._

_Damon, Stefan’s my boyfriend, but you’re my **friend**. A delicate tanned hand gripped his. _

_Bonnie, please! You have to help him!_

Her heart hardened and she looked up into impatient blue eyes. An ocean. Not ice.

“Elena Gilbert,” she hissed, “a  _human_  doppelgänger. She’s in Mystic Falls too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline helps Klaus break his curse and they live happily every after together


	2. "If you don't shut up I'm going to shove this stake somewhere, and it won't be your heart."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween parties and alcohol are a smashing combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, short, and fluffy

 

  


 

 

  


 

Caroline threw back another shot. With a triumphant grin she slammed the glass back on the table.

“Well, you showed me, sweetheart,” Nik sarcastically drawled.

She huffed, “Oh, bite me, Mikaelson.”

 _Oh, shit_ , she thought as she watched a wicked grin cross his face.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Nik held her gaze, a flicker of heat dancing in his eyes as he crawled over to her place in the circle. He pushed her down, cradling her head so it didn’t bang into the floor, and leaned over to nip at her neck and shoulders.

“Stop, stop!” She shrieked between little giggles, the sensation of his lips at her neck half-tickling half-arousing.

“Eurgh! No one wants to see this, Barbie.”

Caroline turned her head, lifting one of her hands from Nik’s chest to flip Damon the finger.

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to shove this stake somewhere, and it won’t be your heart.”

“I’m a pirate, you should be telling that to your vampire Ken there!”

Nik sat up, pulling her with him and turned a glare toward their mutual irritant. Reaching to the side, she picked up one of her plastic stakes and chucked it at Damon’s head.

“Well,  _he’s_  not the one irritating me.”

Damon lunged to the side and her throw missed, but he overbalanced and went sprawling into the carpet which was equally satisfying. Unfortunately, he still had the wits to give them a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, “Clearly.”

Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust. By this time Nik had finished shifting and now sat beside her. With an arm wrapped around her he tugged her into his side. Muscles relaxing she leaned into his warmth, the pesky Salvatore forgotten.

“We’ll finish this later,” he murmured into her ear, tone husky.

A shiver ran down her spine, and she licked her lips as she side-eyed him.

_Later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Klaroline have a very happy Halloween together. Later


	3. "Let's check the basement."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael was not the only Original to reappear during Homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit longer than I anticipated, and it's probably me venting a lot of my "fuck canon" feelings.

 

“There’s nothing here!”

Damon paced in frustration, wondering why Bonnie’s witchy dreams sent them to a tiny, nondescript house in Mappsburg of all places. It was their backup plan as Katherine struggled to wake Papa Original. Nothing seemed to be working out as the house was apparently a bust.

Whirling to face the Bennet witch he shouted, “This trip was a waste of time!”

A sigh of exasperation sounded across the room. Bonnie sat cross legged in a patch of perhaps-there’s-less-dirt-here, her eyes closed as she focused. “Just calm down, Damon. I know there’s something important here. Let’s check the basement, whatever was in my dream was somewhere dark.”

“Uh, yeah, one problem with that. There is no basement.”

“Maybe that’s why this place is saturated in magic. Look, let me concentrate.”

Damon rolled his eyes at that piece of uselessness. Continuing to pace and prod at random junk, he waited for Bonnie to do something. Without warning, she shot to her feet and all but leapt across the room.

“Here,” she said rubbing her palm against the wall. Latin fell from her lips, and the air grew heavy with magic until Damon could feel it too. Several minutes of chanting and a gust of air later, revealed runic markings on the previously blank wall.

Bonnie stepped back, rubbing at her temple. “That took more out of me than I expected. Those runes should just be paint now, but you’re going to have to break down the wall.”

 _Finally_. A quick jab broke a hole in the wood, beyond which he could see a narrow flight of stairs. With little effort Damon pried away more planks and plaster until the gap grew large enough for a person to step through.

“Well, I guess “let’s check the basement” was good advice after all.” Together the two descended with cell phone flashes lighting the way (“I’m not wasting magic to spell us light, Damon. We don’t know what’s down here.”)

The basement was small, matching the size of the house above. And it didn’t take them long to discover a coffin in the far corner. Damon eyed it with disdain. Another Original.

“A fucking coffin, are you kidding me?!” Damon turned his glare on Bonnie, as if it were her fault (which it kinda _was_ ). “ Are we really going to wake another one of these bastards?”

“I was getting these dreams for a reason. And considering it’s Klaus we can’t afford for our plan to be anything other than flawless. They’ll still be weak so if they don’t cooperate I can take them down and re-dagger them.”

Conceding the point, Damon flipped the lid open peering down with some curiosity.

He scoffed, “Great another Barbie Klaus.”

Grumbling some more complaints, he reached down and yanked out the dagger.

* * *

 

 

Caroline’s return to the world of the living was sudden. The burning pain of the dagger piercing her heart felt as if it occurred mere moments ago. She doubted that were true, and she had little time to take advantage of this situation. From watching Kol and Rebekah wake, she knew there was a tiny window of opportunity between her consciousness returning and the receding of her dessicated appearance.

Her senses told her it was dark, stagnant, and cold wherever she was, a cellar or cave perhaps. Judging by the scents and heartbeats there was a witch and a vampire hovering over her.

It could be some of Mikael’s lackeys, but if he had his way she would have never woken, unless it was to parade her before her husband in one of his sick games. So the question was, who woke her if not Mikael?

Well, she would have her answers soon.

The moment the gray, raised veins retreated she was moving. A harsh shove sent the vampire hurtling across the room, a cellar one corner of her mind confirmed. Continuing the forward momentum, she leapt from the coffin’s confines and was on the witch before the girl could even stumble back.

“Sorry,” she apologized half-heartedly as she pinched a nerve, dropping the witch where she stood with a harsh thud.

In that time, the other vampire finally got his bearings and lunged at her with a snarl.

Caroline scoffed, easily catching him by the throat. She lifted him one-handed clenching her fist until she heard something crack.

“Young vampires, so arrogant.” Breathing in, her nostrils burned from the slight aroma of vervain. Now, that was unusual. As she pondered the oddity that such a young vampire apparently encountered her family, he took the chance to try to claw his way out of her grip.

“Do not even try,” she muttered, carelessly reaching out with her other hand to break one arm and then the other. His shouts were garbled from the grip she still had on his throat.

Thinking out loud she spoke, “Now I cannot compel you since you seem to be on vervain, and I do not care for torture. Too much mess. I have little time to spare anyway, so we will be doing this the expedient way.”

The vampire tried to speak, but a flick of her wrist broke his neck. Dropping him, she returned her attention to the witch, still unconscious, but likely to wake soon.

“A Bennett?” Caroline whispered as she rolled the witch to face her. “That changes things some…”

Biting into her wrist with a wet crunch, Caroline pulled the witch into her arms, placing the wound against the girl’s lips. Adjusting her grip, she massaged their throat until several mouthfuls of blood were swallowed. Satisfied, she pulled her healing wrist away and shifted again. With one hand she locked the witch’s arms behind her back and positioned the other to grip her chin. The threat would be clear.

The girl jolted awake with a gasp, stilling a split second later as she processed her position.

“I took the liberty of feeding you some of my blood. So we can do this the easy way, where you do as I wish and you and your vampire friend walk away alive. Or, you can resist, and I snap your neck. Your choice.”

Ragged breath fanned across the hand she gripped the girl’s chin with, but the witch remained otherwise silent. Several tense moments passed, and then Caroline’s head exploded into agony. The witch wriggled in her arms managing to duck away when Caroline jolted.

 _Stupid_ , Caroline thought. In a blur, her hand flashed forward snapping the witch’s neck, ending the pain with the witch’s life.

“Wrong choice,” she whispered. A hint of regret filled her gut as she looked at the girl crumpled at her feet.

She didn’t have long to dwell on it as her attention shifted again, the revival of the temporarily dead vampire reaching her ears. Before he had the chance to regain his bearings, she had him pinned to the wall.

“Your witch friend was not as cooperative as I had hoped. I suppose I cannot avoid mess today.”

Without hesitation, she tore into his throat and shredded his wrists. As his blood poured out she attempted to compel him. Each time it failed she reopened his wounds and tried again. And again. And again.

* * *

 

Caroline emerged from the tiny house newly enlightened with several interesting pieces of information. Instead of one daggered Original, the small, lonely house now contained one dead vampire and one transitioning witch. She took a moment to compel a human to loiter in the area should the witch decide to turn, before taking their car and hightailing it toward Mystic Falls.

Toward home.

* * *

 

Stefan gorged himself on blood, his fear for his brother’s disappearance converting into rage and hunger. It hadn’t even been a full 24 hours since Damon and Bonnie ventured off, but he had overheard the others fretting when neither answered any of their calls or texts.

A hand on the back of his neck yanked him out of his thoughts and away from his feed. He tried to turn and lash out, but the grip was immovable. It turned him around until he faced the unimpressed visage of an older man.

“Stefan Salvatore, I presume?” The question was laced with disdain.

“Who are you?” Stefan was wary as even the ever snarling predator beneath his skin was uneasily still.

“Mikael.” He offered a grim little smile in the face of Stefan’s manic mix of terror and hope.

* * *

 

Elena fiddled with the dagger that had been in Mikael, fretting over her options. Stefan’s hand pressed down on her own, halting the motions.

“We can’t,” he hissed under his breath.

“How can you trust her?” She hissed back.

Stefan snarled at her, shoving her back against the wall. “I don’t! But we have no other choice, Elena! With Damon MIA and my compulsion still tying me to Klaus there’s no one else strong enough to get close to him.”

Her anger fizzled out, her gut swamped with worry once more. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

A few floors down, Rebekah scowled. She swore that... _a-after_ this night was over, the next person to die would be the traitorous little doppelgänger.

* * *

 

“To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one.”

Caroline watched from her hidden vantage point, motionless. She didn’t dare twitch a single muscle in fear that she would break something in her rage. The bark of the trees beside her. The rocks underfoot. The skin of her body by teeth or nails. They would all give her away.

She could not afford such a mistake, as it was not Mikael that currently held the White Oak stake. He only smelt of its ashes and the cold silver of the dagger. As much as she loathed it, the most strategic move was ensuring no one knew she was here. At least, not until the wielder of the White Oak revealed themselves.

That mantra was chanted with increasing fervor as her keen eyes caught the sheen of tears in Niklaus’.

_He will pay for this, husband, I swear it._

She continued to listen, committing to memory each of Mikael’s mounting sins.

“I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her.”

“Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to.”

“My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. _Kill her_!”

Mikael’s snide laugh rang out. Only the knowledge of how his arrogance blinded him to the truth of the hostage he held in his hands, stayed Caroline’s urges to attack him and damn the consequences.

“Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.”

Mikael’s blade found its way into the vampire doppelgänger’s back. And in the commotion, Rebekah flashed out, stabbing at her brother. Caroline was legitimately stupefied, costing her precious seconds. In that not quite wasted time, Katerina was unknowingly helpful for once, as she deployed her wolfsbane grenades and fled.

At last, Caroline unfroze and flashed forward, slamming into her fellow blonde, and tearing the stake from her grasp ( _thank god she found and compelled Mrs. Lockwood!_ )

Niklaus did not turn to see who had defended him, scrambling for the stake and lunging for Mikael. It was with deep satisfaction and relief that it buried itself in his father’s heart. After 1,000 years, he was able to stare his father down where, for once, it was Mikael that had fallen in the dirt. Mikael that screamed in agony. Mikael that burned.

The triumph was short-lived as he recalled the face of his attacker. _His own **sister**_. The only one to have stayed unwavering by his side. The betrayal that washed through him was like no other. It stalled him, his emotions thrown in such a whirlwind that his rage had not fully formed. He couldn’t decide if he could bear to turn and see the truth of her treachery.

Before he had the chance to decide, another fact tore his world asunder.

“C-Caroline,” his sister whispered in hoarse shock.

_...Caroline_

_Caroline...?_

_Caroline!_

_**HIS WIFE IS DEAD!** _

_**Murdered by Mikael!** How can his sister be calling her name?!_

His whole being was in turmoil and he didn’t even process the motion that brought him to the two blondes’ sides. They both turned to look at him.

His eyes alighted on his sister first, where she laid pressed to the ground. The stunned confusion painted across her face was surely a lesser mirror of his own.

Suddenly conscious of every twitch of his muscles, his head tilted up. Perhaps, Mikael had killed him after all for surely that could be the only way he was seeing her again.

“ _Caroline, beloved_ ,” he breathed out in the old tongue.

Her eyes were soft pools of blue-green. And his own desperately devoured every inch of her image as she leaned over to press her forehead against his. Eyelids fell shut as he relished the heat and weight of her.

Tangible.

Real.

He shuddered as her nose brushed his. The gentle caress undoing him. And they breathed. Together. Her scent danced around him ( _oak, mint, vanilla_ ), a scent he thought he would never know again. The heat of her palm enveloped his cheek, and he all but fell into it.

Against his lips she spoke to him, “ _I am home again, husband. I am here_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I am concerned Klaroline have a heartfelt reunion followed by house breaking reunion sex. They then awaken and reunite the Original Family. They all have crazy shenanigans together. Stefan probably loses it when he learns his brother died and ends up dead. Elena's sad. No Esther drama happens since Bonnie is dead/turned.


	4. "Well, now we know who would die first in a horror movie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems senior prank night is always destined to go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death

 

_Drip Drip Drip_

The periodic plops of blood falling into a growing crimson pool echoed in the horrified silence like a macabre clock.

“O-oh, God!” Elena whimpered, turning and burying her head in Damon’s chest. Her breathing was ragged, verging on hyperventilating, every inhale and exhale forcing back a rising nausea.

She had only looked for a second before turning away, but even from the safety of Damon’s arms the scene was burned into her retinas. It danced on the back of her eyelids, painting a gruesome picture.

Her friend hanging slumped from where she had been impaled by a broom handle. Everything carefully positioned so the body wouldn’t fall, ensuring anyone who came past would notice the sickening display. Because that’s what it was, a _display_ , an _exhibit_. Even Elena, who grew up sheltered and well-loved in her small town, could tell that her friend had been mounted like a prized hunting trophy.

Most of the way to a panicked frenzy, Elena started to gag as the scent of offal hit her nose. It wasn’t just blood puddling on the floor, it was ropes of intestines and torn pieces of what could be any number of other organs.

“Oh, God! Oh, God! D-Damon, get me out of here!” She begged, choking on both tears and rising bile.

His arm secured her more closely to his side as he half dragged her away, his own steps unsteady.

As they moved, muttered words emerged from his mouth. His tone verged on hysterical as his typical flippancy meshed with his horror. If asked, he would not have even realized he had spoken.

“Well, now we know who would die first in a horror movie...”

* * *

_4 Hours Earlier_

Caroline giggled, half skipping her way, though most would say she was far too old for such behavior, into the darkened school. She was delighted to have been invited to senior prank night, and a pleasant warmth settled in her chest.

It’s never easy being the new kid in school. And to be the new kid in their senior year of high school? _Ugh, nightmare_. However, for the most part everyone had been welcoming. Elena especially had gone out of her way to try to include her. She invited her to have lunch with her friends and brought her around to different clubs and extracurriculars.

Caroline’s nose wrinkled. She could do without Elena’s boyfriend though, as Damon was a pest in a league of his own. 99% of the time, the words he spoke stoked her ire. _Which, seriously?_ One would think a person could manage to be a little less irritating, but apparently that wasn't the case for Mr. Salvatore. It didn’t help that seeing him and Elena together made her miss her own partner. She smiled as her wandering thoughts reminded her that he was due to visit soon.

“Hey, Caroline! Glad you could make it.” Elena’s greeting reached her ears as she stumbled upon some of the others in the gymnasium. Damon was hovering over her ( _of course,_ Caroline though with an internal eye roll), smirking and being of _no_ help. Meanwhile, Elena was crouched fiddling with some buckets filled with - Caroline stepped closer to peer down - water.

With a gesture at the buckets and the rest of the gym Elena rattled off possible tasks, “You could help out here if you want, since we’re nowhere near done filling these buckets. Or you could track down Bonnie and Matt who are setting up mouse traps in Mrs. Halpern’s room. And I think Tyler headed toward Mr. Saltzman’s room, but I don’t know if he actually had a plan.”

“I guess I’ll track down Tyler then. I’m fantastic with plans, so I'll have him whipped into shape in no time.” Caroline offered a wink and smile, pausing to catch Elena’s nod before sauntering off.

As she left, she just caught Damon’s unflattering comments.

 _Dick_.

\--

Caroline groaned as she twisted and stretched, relieving the tension in her muscles with a few satisfying cracks.

“I think we really outdid ourselves!” She cheered, rising to plant her hands on her hips and surveying their joint efforts. All the desk supplies were glued down. There was honey coating the door knobs and desk handles. They even pillaged Saltzman’s office and lined his books up in a very creative domino style design.

Tyler rose too carefully stepping around their work, opening his mouth to say something. But whatever words he spoke were cut off by a blood-curdling shriek.

A tiny corner of her brain acknowledged that it was the kind of description one didn’t often apply outside of novels and movies. However, it truly did send chills running down her spine, every hair standing on end.

Tyler had jerked at the noise, inadvertently knocking down the books he had been trying to avoid. The thwacks and thuds of their falling further startled him and he stumbled back. Caroline reached over to steady him, gripping his forearm and tugging him toward the door.

“Come on, we need to find out what happened.” Tyler staggered after her for a few steps before he dug his heels in.

“Whoa, whoa, wait! Are you crazy? You want to go toward the screaming.”

She turned back to meet his wide-eyed gaze. “Well... yeah. I mean, we shouldn’t go charging in, obviously, but we don’t know what caused that. If we just run off we might end up heading right into the problem.”

His eyes flashed with reluctant understanding. “Yeah, but…”

A laugh of relief burst from his discontented silence. Grinning, Tyler yanked his phone from his back pocket. “I can call them, oh, thank god!”

He brought the phone to his ear, but it only rang once before dropping the call.

“What?” He muttered. Each attempt steadily racked up his panic, until after the 7th, Caroline intervened.

“Look,” she said, softening her tone, “I’m freaking out too, okay? I’m just trying really hard to keep it together because panicking never helps. But we don’t have a lot of options. We could stay here and try to hide, but we would be going blind. Same problem with heading toward the exit.” She lowered her voice to a tense whisper, “...And if there really is some maniac running around, chances are high that there’s something waiting for us outside.”

Tyler gulped not calmed at all.

* * *

_Present_

“Why is this happening?!” Elena shrieked, as she and Damon carefully trekked away from the body.

“I don’t know,” He whispered rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her. “But we’re going to get out of here okay?”

Unfortunately, Damon spoke too soon. It quickly became apparent that the first body was just the start of a trail of them. And it didn’t seem to matter which hallways they ducked through in their rush toward the exit.

Tyler’s entire body was ripped to pieces and strewn about the math department.

Bonnie swayed from where she hanged from the ceiling. Most of her body burned and smoking from a combination of chemicals and bunsen burners placed beneath her.

Matt sat across from himself at two desks placed in the corridor, eyes gouged out.

Vicki...

Aimee…

Sarah...

Dana...

Chad...

Tiki...

Each and every one of them dead and displayed in new and horrid tableaus of evil.

Elena was moving purely on autopilot, her mind chanting dEAdDEadDeADDEADDEADDEAD in an unending stream. Only Damon’s guidance kept her moving at all.

And then suddenly, he was gone.

Hot breath washed across the nape of her neck, hitting her skin despite the curtain of her long hair.

_“Run, sweetheart.”_

She ran.

Even if the hallways had not been dim or dark, she would have been blind with panic. She could hear nothing behind her. No footsteps or movement or thuds. Nothing.

She didn’t process the slaps of her own feet against the floor. Even as she slammed into corners of walls or lockers there was no pain. Though her heart was pounding and her breath racing in shallow pants, she felt none of it. All she knew at that moment was the word, _run_.

Through no intention of her own, Elena found herself back in the gym.

And so did all of her friends.

\--

The girl burst her way through the gymnasium doors. Herded like sheep. Instead of inane little water buckets, he had thoughtfully arranged each of her friends. They were spaced to form an arc around the entrance, the girl’s silent, gruesome audience.

She too stood speechless in the doorway. Apparently, the night’s festivities were a bit too much for her poor mortal mind. Well, that would not do. A flick of his fingers returned a bit of her senses to her. Shadows writhed and receded, to reveal the chained kneeling form of the girl’s suitor.

Gasping, she focused the few faculties she had remaining to dive toward his fallen form.

Stepping forward, he gave a sharp kick to her sternum, launching her back where she landed dazed and wheezing on the ground.

He silently stood, waiting for her to regain some of her breath.

“W-wha…?” She croaked.

\--

Caroline frowned at the silence. _Honestly_ , she sighed. She reached a hand down grasping the wooden handle and easily pushing herself up and off of it. Her feet landed in the congealing puddle of blood and flesh. She frowned down at the mess, giving a sharp yank to tug the rest of her dangling organs free from the cavity in her chest.

Dainty stepping forward, she absently licked the blood from her fingers, the hole in her abdomen sealing shut as she moved.

Sometime during that process, Elena had turned to stare at her. Her lips trembled and her jaw flexed in a semblance of speech, but all that came out were little whimpers.

“I think you broke her, love.”

“Hush, Klaus,” she waved him off and he quieted with a huff of amusement.

Kneeling before the trembling girl, Caroline reached down to cradle her face in her hands.

“Come now, Elena,” she cooed, “ _You_ did this, face the consequences of your actions.”

Those words shattered something in the girl, for she opened her mouth and _screamed_. One long wail emerged and transformed into an outpouring of words at last.

“I DID THIS? I DID THIS?! I DID NOTHING! _YOU_ DID THIS! YOU SLAUGHTERED AND HUNTED AND TORMENTED! WHY?!”

Screaming and hysterical, Elena flailed her arms trying to attack the blonde monster in front of her. _She thought she was her **friend**! Why?!_

In an instant, Klaus was at her back, reaching around her to grasp Elena’s wrists in his hand. He was offended that the chit dared to lay her hands on Caroline, no matter that she would never be able to harm her.

“We are here because you called us,” Klaus stated flatly, a dark expression on his face as he glared down at the girl.

“No, no…” Elena mumbled, pulling weakly at the steel vice of his grip.

“ _Yes_ ,” Klaus hissed, yanking the girl closer.

“Do you not recall?” Caroline chimed in sardonically. “Let us _assist_ you.” Hands still on Elena’s face, Caroline stroked her cheeks with her thumbs as she forced memories to the surface.

_Screeching tires._

_Cracks of glass and metal_

_Falling._

_The icy shock of water._

_Drowning._

_Dying._

_Waking._

_White hospitals._

_Black funerals._

_A pit of agony growing larger._

_Wild desperation._

_Blood on knives._

_Carefully drawn circles._

_Chanting and candles._

_Swimming through the barrage of sounds and sights came a voice that echoed all around. It vibrated through her, thumping like a pulse through her veins._

_“Justice. Vengeance. Humans have such fickle hearts. But we heard its cries, and we answered them. Now, here you lie, the man you sought to punish in our grasp. What does your heart seek, Elena Gilbert? Justice or vengeance?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Klaus and Caroline were Chaos demons called by Elena’s strife and her attempt at a summoning. Her feelings were all over the place so it wasn’t exactly clear or purposeful. Klaroline killed everyone because demons. Also maybe their price for answering the summons. Damon drunk hit and ran Elena’s car off the bridge. No she didn’t know that.


	5. "Thanks for the compliment, but this isn't actually a costume..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters exist in the truth behind every legend and just as comfortably in human hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child abuse

 

* * *

Caireallain breathed in tasting the crispness of cold and oncoming winter snow. And with it came the flavors of dying leaves, eternal pine, and distant hearth fires. Reaching out, she skimmed her fingertips across the bark of the tree beside her. **  
**

Its roots burrowed deep, tunneling through dirt and clay and stone. Beside them worms writhed and insects marched, the earth teeming with life. Overhead stretched reaching branches and their leaves, birds perched and nesting, rodents skittering to and fro. Connected to it was its neighbor and its neighbor’s neighbor, an entire forest interwoven.

And she could feel it all.

On its borders, ramshackle dwellings clung, filled to the brim with bright sparks of fleeting mortal life.

Radiant and evanescent.

How she delighted in them.

Some she coaxed into ignition, observing their devouring flame. Others she snuffed out, sometimes out of boredom and sometimes out of vexation. Others still she smothered on a whim.

And then once in awhile, a particular ember would catch her eye. Those she kept. Their warmth in her belly or in her bed, either were without parallel, for the flesh of her fellows was cold and hard, composed of sharp edges and honeyed poison.

Shifting, Caireallain stepped away from the tree, slipping out of the shadow of another. Shrieks and giggles assailed her ears, her eyes alighting on the grinning faces of human children. They always had the brightest and most erratic of sparks.

She stood watching as the sun inched across the sky and one by one the children trickled away until only two remained. Marked with dirt and sweat, they tumbled in the dirt reluctant to return to their huts. The beating of their hearts sang of stern fathers and weary mothers, endless lists of duties and gaggles of siblings with too little food between them. They were not unique, but these two pulsed with a tinge more resentment than the others, feeding off each other’s feelings.

She waited.

The boy with russet curls turned to the other, tongue tripping over familiar dreams.

“I wish we could flee here. Somewhere without fathers…”

“You know why we cannot.” The words were soft and reluctant, mournful, not invested in their truth.

The first boy huffed, disgruntled and agitated, still filled with restless energy. His eyes darted around, searching for something.

He found her.

His mouth fell open startled by her presence and mesmerized by her alien beauty. Without looking away, he shoved at his friend.

“Calum,” he hissed, “do you see her?”

Wide-eyed, Calum nodded, reflexively squishing his friend’s hand in his own. Fearful and wiser, he named her Fae, and scrambled back.

But his friend would not move.

“She could be the answer to all of our problems,” he crowed.

“At a price,” Calum admonished, still trying to drag them both away.

“Do you wish to depart with me?” She interrupted. Both fell abruptly silent at the chime of her voice.

“No, thank you, Fair One.” Calum’s voice was shaky, but he bowed with respect as he stepped away, never turning his back. Step by step, he reached the boundary of the clearing, the edge lined with thinner trees that would birth hills and fields. His eyes flicked to his friend, their depths filled with pleading.

His friend did not turn to look.

“Yes,” he replied.

Calum’s eyes fluttered shut in defeat, tears gathering on his lashes.

“Oh, Gavin,” he whimpered.

Caireallain paid him little mind as she stepped forward to enfold Gavin in her arms, pulling him forward to rest against her. Although, it was a bit of a shame that Calum refused her, she would have been able to savor his sweetness for decades.

* * *

Time flowed on.

Gavin’s bones were laid lovingly to rest.

As were Ciara’s.

And Aiden’s.

Liam’s and Maeve’s.

And in that time the humans’ forests receded, strangled and stricken with metal and fumes. The Fae retreated with them, happy to steal away their own forests and vanish into the In Between.

Caireallain, now Caroline, lingered, splitting years between the Courts and Earth.

* * *

“You stupid boy!” His father roared.

From his place huddled on the ground, Klaus flinched. He took some solace in the fact he was turned away and his tormentor could not see the additional sign of his weakness.

Fists clenched on his thighs, he waited, resentful and resigned. The click of his father’s belt sent a spasm through his fingers, somehow causing them to tense even further. Now braced for what was to come, Klaus listened for the crack of leather and the telltale whistle as it swung through the air.

A few moments later it came, and with it a stripe of fire that painted itself across his back. Again and again the blows rained down, meting out the punishment his father thought he was due. Bitterly, Klaus could not help but be twistedly grateful for the shirt his father let him keep on.

Eventually, Mikael tired and he departed without further acknowledgement of the son he had beaten. With the man gone, Klaus allowed himself to fully slump to the ground, pressing his cheek to the cool floorboards and relaxing his hands at last.

He laid there just breathing, brain numb and back burning. Eventually, his mind’s quiet ebbed as he came back to himself, and he raged at the unfairness of it all. His father was stern and harsh with everyone, but rarely did he raise his hand to his other siblings. Not that Klaus wanted that to happen. In fact, there were a few occasions when he took the blame for one of Kol’s pranks or Rebekah’s ventures. But he still wished to know what it was about him that seemed to invoke his father’s near instant displeasure. 

All he wanted was to please his father, make him proud. To receive one of the rare affectionate hair ruffles he doled out to Elijah and Finn. He dared not long for any more than that, even just an acknowledging clasp of his shoulder would do.

The more his thoughts spiraled, the more his rage burned out into tears. Biting through his lip, Klaus refused to let them fall grounding himself with the familiar taste of warm copper on his tongue.

* * *

With a near silent click the door swung open, admitting a young blonde girl. She ducked in, peering out into the hallway to see if anyone had seen her, before shutting the door without a sound.

He heard the shuffling, but didn’t strain to look up, already knowing who it was. A few moments later, he heard his sister drop beside him suppressing a few sniffles, distraught despite the familiarity of the situation.

Saying nothing for some time, Rebekah held vigil at his side. Eventually, she reached over with ginger fingertips, peeling his shirt up to examine the damage.

“Bruises,” she reported in hushed, clipped tones, “he didn’t break any skin this time.”

“Thank you, sister,” he breathed, “You should go before you are caught here.” Stubbornness had kept her at his side before, but it always ended poorly. Now, she just reached over to squeeze his hand in hers before rising and departing as carefully as she arrived.

“I will sneak some ice to you later,” she whispered as she exited.

* * *

Klaus stifled a groan as he inched his way down the hallway, bracing a forearm against the wall as he moved. Pausing to take a shaky breath, he stilled as muffled voices reached his ears.

“I could _kill_ him, ‘Lijah!”

“Sister, please…” The words were agonized.

“Don’t you-!” Rebekah cut off with a tiny shriek. “We would be better off without him anyway, do you not see what he does to Nik?!”

“Of course I do! Do you think me blind? Heartless? Niklaus’ pain wounds me too, but without father...We wouldn’t have this house, sister. No food. No money. No means.”

Klaus heard his sister snarl. A tiny smile curled on his lips, warmed by her fiery defense. The rest of his journey to his room felt just a bit easier, and when he finally reached the end, he indeed found wrapped ice tucked away in the empty bedside table drawer.

* * *

Klaus bunched his shoulders near his ears as he tucked into his coat for warmth. Something had enraged his father, as upon his return home he had snatched Klaus’ arm and all but threw him from the house. He didn’t even spare the time to beat him, with his eyes alone he made it abundantly clear that Klaus was not to be in his sight for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, it was late autumn and even though the sun had not yet set, it was chilly. Cold enough to sting his exposed skin and turn his breath to little clouds. Neither pride nor shame made him stupid, and he fully intended to sneak back into the house. It was simply a matter of waiting long enough.

“Your costume is so pretty, Miss!” Klaus blinked a bit startled by the sudden cry. He had heard his father grumble about souling in Wales, but it wasn’t as common in London. Especially not in the wealthier boroughs like Kensington and Chelsea. When he turned to look he was further taken aback by the appearance of the tall blonde. Souling was mainly for children.

“Thank you for the compliment, sweetling, but I am not donning a... _costume_.” Comprehension flooded him. She was attired a bit oddly, and he could see how the girl might have thought it was a costume, but she must have simply been a woman of wealth dabbling in a new fashion.

No longer interested, he turned away.

Had he looked back he would have seen the curious eyes trained on him.

* * *

A burst of starlight captured her attention, eyes shifting away from the girl in front of her. She refocused on the child as she thought, idly correcting her amusing misconception. _Costume, indeed._

However, most of her mind continued to ponder the boy across the street that had flared so brightly. He was a bit older than most who called to her, but not yet a man either. Age aside, she could not recall anyone who shone with his level of ferocity. Even stranger for her to not have noticed it until he was before her.

_How fascinating._

* * *

A few years slipped by, and Caroline found herself increasingly shadowing the strange boy. Now that she had noticed him, he always gleamed to her senses, his soul crying out to her. She knew that her presence called to him too as he sought solitude more and more often, wandering near places she frequented. Content to observe and tease apart his secrets, she never let him find her, always wisping away if he came too close.

But even from a distance, it was clear that his father beat him. However, she had seen many fathers beat their sons, and such souls were often drawn to her. It hardly made him unique. It did not explain how a spark became a star.

* * *

Klaus gasped and choked, unsure if the pain in his chest was due to the wound or his grief.

_Henrik_

_Henrik_

_Henrik_

His mind spiraled, always returning to the pale, blank face of his dead brother. His kind, joy filled brother that lit up all their lives. Even Mikael had softened before Henrik’s smile.

And Klaus had killed him.

* * *

_“Pst, Nik,” Henrik whispered, nudging at his shoulder._

_“Hmmm,” he groaned, turning to face the boy, running a palm down his face to rub the sleep from it. “What is it, Henrik?”_

_“Julie told me everyone was meeting at The Serpentine tonight. To see the full moon over the water.”_

_Klaus spluttered, “What are you talking about? It’s just the moon. And it’s the middle of the night!”_

_Henrik shuffled awkwardly. “Please, Nik,” he begged, “The moon is supposed to be extra large tonight. And **Julie** told me about it. I can’t be the only one who doesn’t go.”_

_“Henrik, no,” Klaus forced out. “Please, just go back to sleep.”_

_Stomping a foot, Henrik huffed. “Fine! If you won’t take me, I’ll go by myself.” In a whirl, his little brother stormed from the room._

_Stunned Klaus continued to lie in his bed. Surely, he wasn’t serious? Henrik’s steps didn’t halt continuing to move in the direction of the door._

_“Bloody hell!” He cursed and leapt up to follow his brother._

_Catching up, Klaus caught the boy’s shoulder and tugged him back. “Henrik, stop this nonsense!”_

_Yanking his arm back, Henrik shook his head. “No, Niklaus, I’m going!”_

_Flinching a little at the change in address, Klaus continued to try to talk sense into his brother. He failed. Obstinate as any Mikaelson, Henrik refused to turn back and his voice got increasingly loud. If they made too much noise they would wake Father and who knew what he would do._

_Conceding, Klaus reluctantly agreed._

* * *

How Klaus wished he had continued to refuse. Taken whatever beating Mikael would have delivered. It would not have been anything new, and he could have taken all the blame in the unlikely event Mikael would have considered striking Henrik. 

Even earning the boy’s hatred would have been alright.

At least he would have been alive to hate him.

Having to return with Henrik’s body? Battered himself and incapable of even taking one of the petty thieves down, it was the single worst feeling of his life.

* * *

_“Niklaus, come,” his father called, the tone cold, but without inflection._

_Klaus obeyed, too numb to resist. Henrik’s funeral had just ended, his body now entombed in earth. Nothing his father would do could compare._

_They walked for a while._

_Silent._

_Battersea Park came into view and perhaps he should have suspected what was to come. Maybe he did._

_Stopping near a sheltered cluster of trees, his father continued to look ahead._

_“You killed my son.”_

_Klaus swallowed, saying nothing. What could he say? It was true._

_His father shifted, pulling something from under his suit jacket. In one swift motion, the man turned and fired._

_A revolver, part of Klaus’ mind registered as he fell._

_His father didn’t bother to say anything else to him. He simply stowed the gun before turning and walking away._

* * *

There was no pain at first.

Klaus wasn’t even sure if his father intended to kill him. The man was a decent shot and he only stood a few paces away. Yet the bullet entered his chest, not his head. Battersea Park wasn’t very secluded either, and a hospital was just across the Thames.

Perhaps he had just wanted him to suffer.

That would be like him.

Klaus choked on a laugh, blood bubbling from his lips.

* * *

Caroline watched, head cocked to the side, as her little obsession spilt his life blood into the soil. Soul flickering from a dying ember into a collapsing star and back again, she wondered how it would settle.

* * *

The world blurred. His chest burned.

He supposed he would be dying after all.

_Henrik_

_Henrik_

_Why did you go where I could not follow?_

_But I’m coming now brother._

_Henrik…_

_Do you forgive me?_

* * *

_October 31, 2018_

“Whoa, awesome costume!”

“Thanks for the compliment, but this isn’t actually a costume…”

Caroline shook her head. Some things never changed. She watched, arms crossed, as Nik played with his food.

“Are you high?” The teenager asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Not at all,” Nik replied licking his lips and further baring the dual fangs in his mouth.

“Riiiiggght,” they replied uneasily, starting to back away.

“Oh, leaving so soon?” Eyes flashing star gold, he was on the kid in a second.

* * *

“Such a messy eater, Nik,” Caroline admonished rubbing the blood from his chin. She licked her thumb clean, taking a taste of his meal, an arousing sight.

In response, the power she had lent him pulsed in his chest, nestled in the place he was once shot. He stalked forward eager to have a taste of _her_ instead.

“Ugh, gross, Nik!”

He pivoted with a grin. He could never be angry with that voice.

“Well, no one told you to watch, Henrik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Why was Klaus’ soul so bright? I don’t know. He had some latent power? It was special to Caroline? And of course, I didn’t let Klaus actually die. Whatever weird thing was up with his soul combined with Caroline’s power and let him see the dead. Or something. Also, I know Caroline’s character wasn’t very “Caroline.” I was going for a more blue/orange-esque morality Fae.


	6. "You should have made sure I was dead."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events following Kol’s death went a bit differently. To everyone’s immense surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some show typical violence

 

_Ring Ring Ring_

The Caller ID read 'Elena' and Caroline immediately picked up, feeling a jolt of worry.

"Hey, Caroline, I need you to check up on my house."

Caroline's brow scrunched. "Your house? What for?"

There was a beat of silence. "I- Tyler may be in trouble."

That cleared up exactly _zero_ points of confusion, and in fact added a few more.

"Why would Tyler be at your house?"

Another pause. "…Bonnie put up a barrier spell to keep Klaus contained in the living room."

Somehow each additional detail managed to make even less sense than the last. 

"Wait, what? Why the hell would Klaus be in your living room? And why is he trapped?" A pit of dread grew in Caroline's belly. "Oh, my god. What did you _do_?"

"It was the only way!" Elena retorted, defensive.

" _What_ was the only way?"

"Look, you know we needed to complete the Hunter's Mark. It's the only guide to The Cure."

By this point, Caroline was completely freaking out.

"Elena, _what did you do_?" 

Caroline was hardly stupid, despite what some people may think, and she had a fair idea of what must have occurred. Only so many outcomes would require Klaus being contained, especially if it wasn't pre-planned. And there's no way it was. Not if they were using Elena's living room as his prison cell, _truly_ the most secured of all possible places.

"…Jeremy and I killed Kol." Even expecting it, the admission still hit Caroline like a sucker punch.

"Have you lost your minds?!"

"We needed the Hunter's Mark completed!" Her apparently brain dead friend was already sounding like a broken record.

"Yeah, Elena, you said that already! But there were _definitely_ other ways! Not only is Klaus going to be apocalypticly homicidal when he gets out, and he will get out, but you wiped out an entire sire line! Some of them must have been vampires just like me, unwillingly turned and just trying to get by without killing anyone."

"Care…"

 _God_ , Caroline thought, _she didn't even have a defense, did she_? Not that there was an acceptable one, but nothing? Caroline shook her head and cut the girl off before she could spout anything else.

"Okay, I'll handle it." 

She hung up without waiting for an answer. Pacing a frantic circle and running clawed fingers through her hair, Caroline considered her options. However, before she could come up with a definitive plan of action, she remembered that Elena had mentioned Tyler.

" _Fuck_!" 

She sped over to Elena's house, not even attempting to get in her car.

* * *

 

"Tyler!" She yelled, hoping she would hear a response.

"In here." 

While relieved that Tyler was still alive, she couldn't help but also be irked by his cavalier tone. _Now_ was absolutely the worst time for it.

"Elena just called, why are you here? What are you doing?"

"Gloating," he replied, voice oozing smug triumph. 

She glared at him as he poured himself a drink, looking way too relaxed for her tastes. She turned as her ears caught the approaching footsteps.

"Hello, Caroline." 

Klaus' typical greeting was far more subdued than normal, and without her consent, she found her eyes drawn to the burnt corpse on the floor. They flicked away again.

This was a disaster.

She turned around, refusing to acknowledge the pain she saw on Klaus' face.

"Come home," she pleaded to Tyler instead. "You're better than this."

Tyler just shook his head. "He destroyed my life, Caroline. And I plan on being present for every second of his misery." He took a sip of his drink, appearing satisfied and eager. "Until I can kill him myself."

Caroline looked away, appalled. After everything he had done, Klaus deserved Tyler's hatred. But gloating in the face of his brother's death? No, she couldn't support that. She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if she was really going to do this.

_Yes._

Reaching out with blindingly fast hands, she snapped Tyler's neck. He didn't even have time to look surprised.

"Well, well." She heard from over her shoulder. "What a turn of events. I'm sure he'll be a mite angry with you when he wakes up. So why don't you do me another favor, while he's out of it? Call Bonnie. Get her to let me out of here."

Caroline whirled. "I will never, _ever_ , help you."

Klaus pointedly looked down at Tyler's body, where he lied on the floor, limbs akimbo.

"I didn't do that for _you_ ," she snarled. "I mean, how delusional are you? You killed his _mother_. And let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's aunt, Jenna, used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make me forget how you killed her, too?"

"I think," he said, stepping closer, coming to a stop at the edge of the barrier, "you sound awfully defensive. Was my _charm_ effective after all?" His tone became more mocking the longer he spoke.

Caroline just shook her head in disgust. "No, I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you."

Klaus' expression darkened, and she didn't even have time to regret her words.

A searing agony erupted in her stomach as she suddenly found herself impaled and suspended on the stand of a nearby floor lamp. A quick jerk swung her over to Klaus' side of the barrier, landing her in his arms. They were an immovable cage around her and she felt the points of his venomous fangs at her throat.

"Well, don't let me interrupt."

Both Caroline and Klaus froze at the very unexpected interruption. With a harsh shove, Caroline impacted the wall as Klaus blurred toward the figure of his brother. His formerly _very dead, very burnt_ brother. Caroline didn't even react to the pain in her back and still healing wound, too busy gaping at the impossible sight before her.

"How?" Klaus breathed, voice hoarse. His hand jerked towards Kol's figure where it was halted by the barrier.

Kol ignored him, eyes shifting to her instead.

"The pretty little thing from the bar." His lips quirked into a smirk. "You know, you really should have made sure I was dead."

Caroline's mouth opened and shut uselessly.

"How?!" Klaus roared. He was tired of being ignored. His confusion was at an unparalleled high. And he wanted _off_ the bloody emotional roller-coaster he seemed to be on.

Kol turned with a sneer. "And why should I tell you, Nik? Jealous that you might not be the only true immortal anymore?" His eyes darkened as he leaned forward to get in his brother's face. "Or perhaps you want to know so you can get around it. For next time."

Klaus staggered backward, wounded by the accusation.

Kol's lip curled further. "Oh, don't act as if _you_ are the wounded party. Did you think I didn't know you were in on their little plan to kill me?"

"To _dagger_ you," Klaus corrected, his voice still raspy. "I _never_ wanted you dead."

Kol just turned away, hands clenched. "And that's the problem with you, _brother_. That you believe a dagger is the only solution you need. The moment _you_ think I step a toe out of line, I find one in my heart."

"Because you're out of control! You brought unwanted attention to our doorstep when we were on the run from Mikael. And now, your paranoid mind is taking you who knows where! What, with your delusions about Silas. To make it worse you're a happy homicidal maniac with free reign over the indestructible white oak stake!"

Happy to be forgotten, Caroline had to hastily flash out of the way as Kol launched himself at Klaus. The two brothers went tumbling in a frenzy of fangs and fists, shouting at each other in a language she couldn't understand.

Thankfully, the fight snapped her out of her stupor, and she figured she was long overdue to leave. Hefting Tyler's still unconscious body, she fled.

* * *

 

Caroline had deposited Tyler in his house and ducked out before he woke, not looking forward to the conversation they would have to have when he regained consciousness. Staring up at her ceiling, she mulled over the events of the day. Dreading what the future may hold. 

As glad as she was that Kol wasn't dead (and she _was_ glad, no matter how much he might personally deserve it, his sire line didn't (assuming they lived too)), potentially invincible Originals was _really_ bad news. And although the attempt didn't stick, she doubted said Originals would soon forget her friends' intent to permanently end Kol.

A knock on her front door disrupted her thoughts.

 _Tyler?_ She wondered, cautiously rising from her bed. Somehow she doubted it, that was a very mild sounding knock from what she assumed would be a very angry hybrid. She paused, the front door was open leaving only the storm door, glass currently replaced with screens. And a breeze was carrying notes of blood, charcoal, musk, and a variety of other very _Not_ -Tyler scents into the house. She sped up only to freeze on the stairs, discovering it was a very different hybrid at her door. 

And his brother.

She couldn’t even find it within herself to be surprised that they somehow got out. What was breaking a barrier compared to rising from the dead?

"Ah, there's our girl, Nik," Kol said with a grin.

Klaus scowled, elbowing his brother. Washing the annoyance from his expression, he painted on his normal Flirting-with-Caroline smirk.

"Hello, Caroline," he said, sounding much cheerier than when he had last uttered those words.

Caroline raised her chin and, after a moment's hesitation, continued her descent down the steps. It's not as if she could flee. Not only were they both much faster, irritating perks of being Originals, Klaus had already been invited in anyway. There would be no point, and she had no intention of demonstrating her fear to Klaus of all people.

She stopped a few feet from the door, not bothering to open it, and peered at the two brothers through the screen.

"What do you want?" She asked warily, arms crossed.

Before answering, Klaus took it upon himself to open the door, but surprisingly didn't step inside.

"Just to talk," he said when he finished, hands clasped behind his back.

"Now, now, Nik, didn't you once thank her for her honesty?" A part of her idly wondered what it meant that Kol knew that, but the rest of her grew much more concerned at the implications.

Klaus sighed. "Sorry, sweetheart."

_Sorry for wh-?_

Her world went black with a sharp twist of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Kol stole the show a bit. But that’s okay I love our happy homicidal maniac lol. Boy is Klaus in for an earful when Caroline wakes up...


	7. "Don't open that door!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear of the dark was pointless when all the monsters were in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Referenced child abuse

 

Caroline stood in the entryway of her new home. It wasn’t the house most would imagine as their first, especially at her young age of 24. In fact, it was less of a house and more of a manor, with its sweeping staircases and long hallways.

According to the gossiping small-town folk, young Miss Caroline had come by the manor after a combination of tragedies and silver-linings.

Why the poor dear’s father just passed away, didn’t you know? But, God rest his soul, he’s still looking after his daughter, leaving her a small fortune.

Dear girl, just needed a change, coming so far to our little town.

Oh, but I do worry about her. Moving into that old place. Why, it’s just not safe for a sweet young thing like her. All that dastardly history.

According to Caroline, her past was framed a bit differently…

Her father’s death was not what she’d call a tragedy. Neither did he leave her any money. No, her mother had shown up at her tiny apartment, paperwork in her hands and guilt in her eyes.

Regardless, she had heard the tales, the ghost stories of people fleeing in the night. Supposed accounts of several past owners vanishing altogether and rumors of murders. They were wild stories, and she had no time for tall tales. That being said, she researched the place thoroughly. Skepticism was no excuse for stupidity, after all.

Outside of legends, the estate had no record of any crime being committed in its walls. Several past owners had left after complaining of odd noises, but the building was old with a few spots of faulty wiring and dim lights. It didn’t help that it was also located some ways out from the other residencies. There could be some credence to the so-called ghost, but Caroline was more prone to believe it to be a combination of the dark and isolation that drove most people away.

And those things didn’t bother her.

* * *

 

_“Caroline! Come out, Caroline!”_

_It was dark and a bit cold where she curled up in the back of the closet._

_‘Please, don’t open that door! Please, don’t open that door!’ She silently begged, pleaded, prayed to any entity willing to listen._

_The door burst open, spilling harsh light into her hiding spot, her father silhouetted before her._

_“I found you.”_

* * *

 

Caroline woke with a muffled gasp, hair clinging to her forehead in a cold sweat. She breathed in through her nose. One... two... three... And out again through her mouth. One... two... three... After a few sets, her heart rate had settled down, but her mind was still active.

With a grumble, she slid out of bed, hissing as her feet brushed the cold floorboards. Stalking over to the closet, she snagged her robe from its hook, shrugging it on and turning to march down the hallway.

 _“I found you,”_ whispered in her ear. She froze, hair raising.

Silence.

Her fists clenched and a wash of rage replaced her fear. He’s dead, she thought to herself. With a shake of her head, she continued forward, refusing to let a memory of him have a hold on her.

* * *

 

_A large hand reached over and brushed a strand of hair back from her forehead, tucking it delicately behind the curve of her ear._

_“Now princess, you won’t do that again, will you? You want to be good for daddy?”_

_“I-I’ll be g-good,” she bit out, choking down a sob._

* * *

 

She jerked awake again, traces of fear and pain and revulsion stilling lingering. With a growl, she leapt from the bed, repeating the same restless motions as the previous night. Last time, she had settled in the library, lit the fireplace and curled up with a novel. Forced her mind to focus on something else, anything else.

This time she found herself in the kitchen, yanking the fridge open and grabbing a bottle of wine. Admittedly, not the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but who was going to judge her for it? After a moment's thought, she also snatched some ice cream from the freezer.

* * *

 

_“Honey, please just keep your head down,” her mother whispered, eyes wide and pleading as she pressed a cold compress to one of her bruises._

_Caroline just looked away._

_“Oh, princess,” her father cooed as he stepped closer, “you know I don’t wish to hurt you.”_

* * *

 

For the third night in a row, Caroline woke from echoes of her past she thought she had left behind. She hadn’t dreamed of her father in years, not since when she first had enough money to live away from him.

Rising from her bed once more, she padded toward the closet, anger and fear tempered by exhaustion. The floor was icy beneath the soles of her feet and she sped up a bit, eager for her robe. Perhaps, she would curl up with a warm drink this time.

She flung the door open.

Her eyes widened and she stumbled backward in silent terror.

Before her stood a writhing mass of solid shadows. Vague flickers of what might be hands and faces clawed upward through the darkness only to be swallowed again.

Hysterical, a part of mind acknowledged that perhaps those so-called stories were true after all. It floated closer to her and she took another step back. She longed to run, but she didn’t dare turn her back on it when it hovered so close. Besides, flight incited predators. Her father had taught her that.

But to her shock, it didn’t advance again. Didn’t lash out to attack or terrorize her. It just lingered before her. Unbidden, a memory wriggled in the back of her brain.

* * *

 

_‘No! No! No! Don’t let him find me this time!’_

_Again she begged and pleaded and prayed, though nothing seemed to be listening. She could hear her father’s footsteps approaching, slow thuds on wood. Curling into a smaller ball, she shrank even farther back, trying to become one with the wall._

_Her father’s steps stopped outside the door. She could see where his feet blocked the light filtering in from beneath it._

_The door knob rattled._

_Cold enveloped her._

_Several pairs of arms encircled her small body and the world faded from view. It was dark. Too dark to see anything but faux flashes of phantom light._

_She sat in frozen terror, torn between a familiar one and this new, novel fright. After what felt like hours, the darkness and arms retreated. There were no shadows beneath the door._

_She held her breath, straining her ears for any noise. There was none. She inched forward and pressed her ear to the door. Still nothing. Not daring to believe it, she leaned over and crouched to the ground, trying to peer through the narrow crack between the wood and the floor._

_Her father wasn’t there._

_Barely daring to believe it, Caroline cracked the door open and looked around._

_The room was empty._

_She slinked out with ginger steps, tiny face filled with wonder._

_Turning to re-shut the closet door she offered a minuscule, but radiant smile to its shadows._

_“Thank you,” she whispered._

* * *

_Impossible_ , Caroline thought.

Yet even as she gave voice to her doubts, more and more memories flooded her mind. Other instances when those shadow wreathed arms hid her from her father. 

At first it was often, but her father grew more enraged and their appearance became more sporadic. Over time, though her father still lurked, Caroline had found her first friend and only protector. She no longer dreaded returning to her own house. Then one day, they stopped hiding her. Anger at the abandonment turned to confusion and then heartaching disillusionment. Any thoughts of shielding hands in the shadows were slowly relegated to figments of her imagination and then forgotten.

Her father once more became the only monster in her life.

Refocusing on the present, her eyes fixated on the creature’s head, or where she thought its head was. Seeing her change in expression it began to approach once more, and this time she did not back away.

It stopped just over a foot away from her, the top of its body towering over her. That didn’t phase her and she craned her neck to glare into the space where its eyes should be. They stood locked in their face-off, Caroline daring this creature to try to become her new tormentor. 

Knowing its history, it would be a disappointment.

A limb, composed of what seemed to be pure shadow, reached for her. She refused to flinch. It cupped her cheek, sending a sensation of cold mist across her skin.

The two stood unmoving, until bit by bit pieces of darkness seemed to peel and shiver away. A seam ran down its middle, fluttering open, turning the creature into a mantle, a cloak of horror. And beneath it stood a man. A familiar stranger.

She had never seen him before. And yet fuzzy images of long forgotten dreams conjured the blue of his eyes. The golden glint of his curls. The red hue of his lips.

“Hello, Caroline,” he rumbled. The hand on her face still chilled, but entirely human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this happened...
> 
> BTW Klaus is some sort of boogeyman/fear demon and is literally powered by fear. Like an actually horrifying version of Monsters Inc.


	8. Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline finally showed up at Klaus’ door, but this is not what he intended when he promised to show her the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this one got weird...show typical violence, some semi-graphic gore, implied past rape and cannibalism (NOT of Klaroline, and they get their comeuppance)

 

"Caroline when you showed up at my door and asked to see the world, I didn't think our first stop would be a bloody corn maze."

Klaus cast his unimpressed gaze around the farm in Indiana, hands shoved in his jean pockets. The perfect picture of sulking hybrid.

"Oh, lighten up Klaus! I always wanted to do one of these, and I like Stranger Things. It was the perfect combo."

Caroline, meanwhile, was bouncing on the balls of her feet. The perfect picture of giddy teenager, albeit a decade or so removed.

Klaus just heaved a sigh, knowing he would concede in the end. He found it was very hard to resist Caroline Forbes. At least she wasn't attempting to get him to wear ridiculous Halloween costumes again. Or decorate The Abattoir for Easter of all things. And despite what Kol said, he _didn't_ capitulate to all of Caroline's whims. Just some of them. Most of the time.

Taking his hand, Caroline tugged him forward and out of his drifting thoughts.

"Now we have options," she said brightly, gesturing at the posted map on their website. Tapping on her phone to zoom in, she scrolled the image around, holding it in his direction. "See, it's technically four interconnected labyrinthine style mazes." She ignored Klaus' derisive muttering about giving people a map. "Together it totals 10 miles of pathway spread across 20 acres." She gave Klaus a pointed look, "And I know you can hear clear across it, but us mere mortals can't. So try to contain yourself."

"There's nothing mere or mortal about you, love," he whispered in her ear.

She pushed him away with an eye roll.

"You know what I meant, Klaus, stop trying to distract me with flirting. We're going to do this corn maze! Now here's what's going to happen…"

Caroline laughed as she occasionally blurred through empty sections of the maze, making to sure to wander at a human pace whenever she heard others come near. Klaus was somewhere in the opposite corner of the maze. The goal, as she had told him, was to find one another while exploring as many pathways as possible. And she had very strictly forbidden his Original Hybrid hearing, knowing he could tune most of it out if he so chose.

She carefully planned it that way as Caroline had a secret goal of her own. She was hoping she could give him a wide enough berth to circle around and sneak up on him. She was well aware it was very unlikely, but that was half the fun. Plus, if she actually managed it, she would hold it over his head for years!

Focused on her musings as she was, she didn't register the people who snuck up on _her_. She had just enough time to think that Klaus would _kill_ her for getting kidnapped in a damned corn maze.

* * *

 

Returning to consciousness as a vampire was still a bit of an odd experience for Caroline. Unlike humans who woke slowly, all faculties returned to a vampire in an instant. It was like blinking, if blinking could change the surroundings in what seemed like an instant.

After several years as a vampire, and an irritating number of kidnappings, Caroline had long since mastered the art of controlling the instinct to immediately open her eyes. Taking stock of her surroundings, Caroline noted a few very surprising things.

First, while she was bound, it was with plain rope. Not vervain soaked rope. Not chains. Second, no one was posted nearby to monitor her. Third, she couldn't detect the odd buzzing hum on her skin that she had learned to associate with witchcraft.

_Was-was she taken by a run of the mill serial killer or something?!_

While it was the best case scenario, it was embarrassing for humans to have gotten the jump on her. Sure, she was technically still a baby vamp, and she would be for several more decades, but she had lived through Mystic Falls, for God's sake!

Withholding her desire to voice her exasperation audibly, in case she missed something, she strained her ears to listen for her soon to be very regretful kidnappers. A floor above her she caught their mutterings.

_"'Ey Pete, we got ourselves a pretty one."_

_"Very pretty, very soft."_

Withholding a shudder of revulsion, Caroline wondered what kind of sickos had her. Now, she was actually rather glad they managed to take her. Better her than some actual teenaged girl, because Caroline had _fangs_ , and she could bite back.

She tuned back into their conversation.

_"She'll be delicious. First to play with. Then to eat!"_

Okay, what the fuck? Were they cannibals?!

Having heard enough, Caroline opened her eyes and easily snapped the ropes that had been knotted around her wrists and ankles. She stood and took a quick glance around, checking for any evidence that they weren't humans. She still wasn't sure how they knocked her out after all. However, she saw nothing but a barren and dark cell

Slipping out of it was simple. There was a barred door, not unlike an old-style prison cell, but it too easily yielded to her. Refusing to drop her guard a second time in one day, Caroline carefully crept down a rather short hallway that ended in stairs. She opted to head down first, just to survey everything.

She was glad she did.

Even having lived with Klaus and the rest of his often psychotic siblings for a few years now, she was disgusted by what she found. The rooms were somehow sealed off, as even looking right at the horror show before her, she didn't smell anything. And in each room was one macabre display after another.

Gnawed on bones. Entire sheets of dried blood. Most of the bodies were old and completely decomposed. Others were in varying stages of rotting and she could tell they had been brutalized in every sense of the word. All the identifiable corpses were women and some of their stomachs curved to suggest they died just after a pregnancy.

Revolted and appalled, Caroline quickly blurred down the corridor checking for hidden doors or possible survivors. There were none. Just tens and tens of rooms filled with rot and body parts. She quickly left, promising the dead their tormentors would pay.

Stealthily, Caroline moved upstairs to where she had heard the voices, listening closely to every heartbeat. 

It was shockingly easy to sneak up on them. 

Without mercy she snapped every neck, noting how they were all filthy and deformed. Unsure if they were mutated humans or a creature she hadn't heard of, she returned to every body and ripped off heads and tore out hearts.

She continued through all of the rooms making sure to double and triple check for stairs or hidden passage ways. Once she was assured she had destroyed them all, she found a chair to wait in, mentally and emotionally exhausted. She knew Klaus would come for her and he would hopefully be more knowledgeable about what she had stumbled in to. Settling in to wait, she kept her back to the wall.

It didn't take him long. A few minutes later a door few off its hinges and across the room where it slammed into the wall. In the entrance way stood Klaus, eyes blazing gold, a web of black veins bulging angrily, fangs fully descended. The vicious snarl across his face vanished as soon as he set eyes on her.

In an instant he was crouched before her, eyes and hands scanning for any hidden injuries.

"What happened, Caroline?" He asked, a growl in his tone, eyes blazing with a rage that currently had no target.

"I'm not sure. Something knocked me out and I woke up here. They didn't seem to realize I was a vampire, and killing them was easy." Caroline's relayed succinctly, still disturbed by what she had seen. Her voiced dropped as she uttered the next part, "Klaus, their basement was _horrific_ and their forms were...  _warped_."

His gaze sharpened.

"Warped how?" He asked in clipped tones.

"Mutated or deformed or something. Their bodies had odd bulges and a few of them had growths that covered an eye. Rotted teeth. Filthy. Potentially diseased,” she rattled off.

"Show me."

Caroline blurred toward the rooms she had left their dismembered bodies, Klaus on her heels. They were still in pieces, seemingly dead, and for once Caroline wished she could have inflicted more suffering.

"They're Çarpık," Klaus answered her unvoiced question. "Cannibals who failed to become wendigos." He walked over, toeing one of the severed heads with his boot. "I appreciate your caution, but they're only a little more durable than regular humans. Their strength is in the tiny amount of magic they possess that lets them hide scents and render their prey unconscious."

Stalking over to her, he tipped her chin with his fingers.

"How did they take you down, Caroline? They have to have physical contact to knock people unconscious."

Caroline glanced away, a little ashamed.

"I was distracted," she muttered.

Klaus clenched his jaw imagining all the terrible things that could have happened to her, had they chosen to keep her unconscious.

"Right, we'll...  _discuss_ this at home."

He gathered her in his arms, needing to hold her, touch gentle despite his protective anger, and whisked them in the direction of their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah, idk where this came from. It started cute and then got decidedly less so...I guess sorta inspired by the mutants in The Hills Have Eyes (even if I barely watched it a few years ago and didn’t particularly like it? Brains are weird)


	9. Halloween Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline learned it wasn’t worth it to waste energy wrangling the Mikaelson’s for her festivities. She’d take charge and they’d trickle in on their own.

Caroline flitted about the The Abbatoir feeling pretty frickin’ proud of herself. Not only had she gotten her hands on some fantastic Halloween decorations, but even Elijah gave his tentative approval of them. 

Of course, when she says “Elijah” and “approval” she meant that he didn’t spare the effort to take them down. Which was really the equivalent of approval in anyone else.

She had a particular fondness for the intricate (and edible!) chocolate carving of a haunted castle. The collection of jack-o’-lantern’s that she acquired were gorgeous as well.

Now, Caroline had definitely learned her lesson from last year. Instead of chasing down the troublesome Mikaelson’s and trying to force them to stay on task, everything worked out much better when she could lure them in.

Case in point, said chocolate carving and jack-o’-lantern’s? She had caught Klaus side eyeing them. He may have thought he was being discrete, but she totally saw him sneaking in carved pumpkins of his own here and there.

When she picked up a decent, but still fake skeleton from the party store, Kol had scoffed at it. After returning from another decoration shopping spree she discovered he had switched it out with with a much more realistic prop. (It had better be a prop, Kol!)

Lamp covers? Rebekah somehow obtained some really intricate ones to disperse around the compound. She also found some novelty lamps whose shade’s were made to cast designed shadows when turned on. (Caroline had her suspicions that they had been commissioned.)

Even Freya got into it. She spelled some neat, witchy looking cocktails. Not only were they wonderfully thematic, but they tasted delicious too. Caroline highly suspected that some of them were spiked with blood as well as alcohol.

All in all it was a very successful venture.

She made sure to thank them all after. To which they gave uncomfortable, disgruntled acceptance, but she totally caught the pleased smiles they all tried to hide.

_Honestly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quick and cute. If you’re curious, yes, Kol switching out the skeleton was inspired by honestgrin’s Picked Clean. I’m going to go with he didn’t snag it from evidence this time. I’m sure it was similarly nefariously obtained though...


	10. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partying among the stars

 

Never did Caroline imagine that she would one day end up here. For years, she never even imagined she would make it out of Mystic Falls. First, as a clueless human whose friends didn’t do quite enough to protect her and then, as a baby vampire. One that had to content with the Salvatore Brothers, the infamous Katherine, an endless stream of Originals, and Silas.

One disaster after another really.

And then in not quite a century, but more than a year, she showed up at _his_ door.

They saw Rome. Paris. Tokyo.

She had a thousand more birthdays. And then a thousand more.

On and on.

She got to watch humanity reach the stars.

* * *

She felt Klaus come up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and sliding a possessive arm around her waist.

“Still at the helm of the ship, I see.”

Caroline relaxed into him, even as she lazily reached behind her to swat at him.

“Like I could leave the planning to the minions.”

Klaus chuckled.

“Of course not, sweetheart.”

Caroline release a small amused huff, continuing to scan over the list on her HoloPad, periodically checking in on the video feeds. Her supervising was more effective than ever these days.

Klaus shifted, starting to press feather-light kisses up her neck, nipping at the sensitive spot by her ear, his hand shifting a tad lower.

Muffling a moan, Caroline gave an ineffectual reprimand, his name coming out a bit too breathy.

“Hmm,” the edge of Klaus’ nose traced a line across her shoulder. “They don’t even know of Halloween, Caroline, you can afford to take a little break.”

“ _Exactly_ why I should put in the extra effort. Their first exposure should blow their minds.”

“Come on, Caroline. _I_ can blow your mind. Ten minutes, love.”

“Cocky,” she muttered.

It didn’t stop their ten minute break from turning into a few hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As aliens most of them are already in “costume” at least lol. Sorry it’s been a bit, been working on my exchange fic and crying about it.
> 
> See [tumblr version](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/post/179312707668/klaroween-halloween-party-partying-among-the) for the gifs.


	11. "You look good enough to eat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If nothing else, this was proof that Klaus should really know better than to listen to Kol.

 

Supposedly, there was some long forgotten creature hidden off the coast of Norway. A bit more Kol’s purview than Klaus’, but he had been feeling a bit bored lately.

He broke his curse. 

He ended Mikael.

He reunited his family.

And for the first time in over a thousand years, he found himself aimless. There was no need to keep fleeing in fear of Mikael. The politics of New Orleans grew tedious after a few decades and he passed the reins into Marcel’s eager hands. His half-hearted attempts to make hybrids ended in failure, but he quite enjoyed being the sole and Original Hybrid.

So when the opportunity arose, Kol opted to continue enjoying his flirtations with the Bennett Witch, and Klaus took the private jet to Norway. And then a ship to Jan Mayen.

With a little charm and a touch (read: a lot) of compulsion, Klaus quickly learned that despite claims to the contrary no one dared venture near the glacier covered volcano on the other side of the island.

It was quite curious.

The only people that were supposed to be on Jan Mayen were personnel of the Norwegian Armed Forces or Meteorological Institute. And yet none of them did much of anything except forge reports on the volcano.

And then Klaus discovered why, and ended up torn between cursing his brother and thanking him.

* * *

Klaus breathed in the freezing air laden with the curious mix of biting ice and heavy smoke. He didn’t feel either sensation as a human would and carried on with ease. 

Despite moving at a mostly human pace to better absorb his surroundings (and because he was hardly in a rush), there was little to see except the snow and ice. Everything was quite barren. Ordinary. And Klaus would have departed had he not realized the furtive nature of the handful of people inhabiting the island.

Klaus was just examining the entrance to a cavern when the earth _trembled_.

“You look good enough to eat,” a voice rumbled from somewhere deep within the earth, the mountain shifting even more with every enunciation. 

Had Klaus not been so stunned he would have appreciated the irony of being on the receiving end of such words. As it was, he was a bit preoccupied keeping his footing and preparing to flash some distance away.

A rush of wind nearly sent Klaus tumbling forward and had he not braced himself he would have. As it settled down, two giant golden eyes suddenly appeared, searing through the darkness.

“Not a mortal after all.”

Klaus would deny it to his dying day, but he gaped. 

After regaining some composure, Klaus asked if he may see who was speaking to him. Feeling a bit off balance from being so polite.

The eyes blinked at him, a slow deliberate motion. 

A long moment passed in silence until gradually the eyes became even larger, moving closer. A snout emerged from the darkness followed by those blazing eyes and finally the rest of an enormous scaled head topped in gleaming curved horns.

“Tell me, Wolf, why you trespass on claimed territory.”

Klaus was a bit occupied admiring the stunning display of a dragon’s head. The red-gold of its scales seemed to burn and shift as if they were alight. Part of him longed to try to capture its magnificence in oil.

But before the dragon could become annoyed with his silence, he finally answered.

“I was seeking the truth behind some curious tales. Tales that were of you, I imagine.”

The dragon remained silent, its eyes boring into his.

Klaus leapt back as the creature erupted into a billow of flame. At first, he thought it was attacking him and he was fully prepared to dagger Kol for this debacle, mind scrambling for strategies to fight a _dragon_. But the flame stayed contained, enveloping only the immense head of the beast.

With a whoosh of extinguishing flame, where once loomed a dragon now stood a woman. Naked and unphased. Her blazing red-gold hair seemed to dance around her face framing a gaze as fierce as her dragon form. 

“I am Kaalovlein. _You_ may call me Caroline,” she spoke, traces of the dragon’s growl still in her voice.

“Niklaus,” he returned a bit hoarsely, “please, call me, Klaus.”

(And if he gaped a bit for a second time, no one was around to know except the dragon. And well, that couldn’t exactly ruin his reputation.) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not super happy with this one, but I really wanted Dragon!Caroline. Also, after being a bit nerdy and consulting the Thuum online dictionary I made Caroline’s name roughly sound the same and mean Champion/Victor/Defender || Trust/Confidence/Reliance || The World 
> 
> Kaal, Ov, and Lein respectively.
> 
> See [tumblr version](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/post/179339790188/klaroween-you-look-good-enough-to-eat-if) for gifs


	12. "Help me, please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death, some canon typical violence
> 
> Sequel to [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219268/chapters/37910795). It picks up right where Ghost left off, so I’d advise reading that one first. 

 

As soon as the words left her mouth, Caroline felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"What did you just say?"

Klaus' question cut through her feeling of relief. Or rather his tone did. A mixture of incredulity and suspicion, the man loomed over her, forgetting that physical intimidation was much less effective when one party was incorporeal.

Caroline met his fierce glare head on. Ghost or not, Caroline appreciated her personal space, and her immediate response was a bit mocking.

"Elena Gilbert. Human doppelgänger." Catching Klaus' annoyed expression, she added meaningfully, "Apparently, Katherine was in England because she was banished from her home. For having a child out of wedlock."

He cocked his head, considering her explanation.

"Any why should I believe you, sweetheart?"

Caroline threw her hands up in exasperation letting out a huff as she did so, though not quite as fed up as she portrayed. She had forgotten what it felt like to be able to argue with someone. It felt good. To shout and be heard.

"I'm _literally_ dead. Not your typical Undead-Vampire-Dead, but actual Left-My-Body-Behind-Dead. And you're the first person who's ever seen me. What reason would I have to lie to you? Hell, I didn't even know anyone could see me. When exactly would I be brainstorming this very specific plot, hinging on a possibility I didn't know existed, to trick you?"

"See, I can concede that point, _if_ it's true. But I'm still not convinced it is."

"Arg! You're infuriating!" She cried.

Quickly settling down, her brain transitioned into planning mode.

"Right, okay, proof. I can pop back to Mystic Falls and grab photographs or something for you. And if that's not enough, considering everything I've hear about you being the Big Bad, I'm sure you have some minions to spare in order to verify it for yourself."

It was a good plan. Simple. It would be a surprise if he refused.

He didn't.

With a thought, Caroline vanished and reappeared in the attic of Elena's house. Looking around, Caroline carefully dug out some old photo albums, ones she knew wouldn't be missed considering the thin layer of dust on them. She took a moment to flip through, checking that it had enough pictures of Elena. Satisfied, she willed herself to Klaus.

Either he could somehow sense her or her last arrival raised his guard, for his eyes flicked in her direction almost immediately. However, she didn't approach as he was giving orders to some vampire. Thankfully, she had arrived mostly behind the apparent minion, avoiding the issue of what would have appeared to him to be a floating book. She silently set it on the desk, and Klaus dismissed the vampire soon after.

"Expedient," was all he said, a tinge of suspicion still in his voice. Yet he didn't hesitate to pick up the album, taking note of the dust on it. The two stood in silence while Klaus perused the pictures, and with each photo he set eyes on, she caught a spark of anticipation growing.

With a snap, he finally shut the book, replacing it on his desk. Turning to face her, he scrutinized her expression, seeking something.

"I find it curious that _you_ are in several of these photos. Tell me, love, do you make a hobby of selling out your friends?"

She couldn't stop her hands from instantly clenching into fists, the immediate retort flying from her lips.

_"She's **not** my friend!"_ Caroline snarled. She hastily turned away, not liking _this_ part of being seen once more, the emotional vulnerability of someone noting her reactions. Stalking toward the far window, she tried to compose herself, despite knowing she couldn't hide everything from 1,000 years of experience.

"She's not my friend anymore," she repeated softer. "I don't keep cowardly traitors as my friends." Caroline turned to stare at Klaus, wanting him to witness the steely conviction in her eyes. "It didn't take her much time to act as if I never existed in her life. She got in bed with my murderer of all people." Her tone was even and icy, making sure he knew that as much as she raged, it did not control her. With a sneer she added, "Well, not literally. Although it sure seems that way at times, for all that she's currently dating his brother."

Klaus had a sardonic expression on his face, and he released an amused breath.

"It seems the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger is still so strong."

Caroline blinked, allowing herself to latch on to the offered distraction. Moving to stand closer to her, Klaus ran his finger across the dull blade of a letter opener as he continued.

"Hm, my brother and I once came to blows over the originator of the line. And if you encountered Katerina, you're probably aware she too had her fun with both Salvatore brothers. They just can't help themselves, love, selfish little things."

"Now, while I wait on news about the doppelgänger, let's talk about you. A thousand years and I've never encountered a ghost before."

And she found herself spilling her story. Perhaps, she would regret giving away so much weakness to such an infamous monster, but for months she had no one. _She had died_. Was forced to watch as her friends moved on without her. They practically spat on her grave, a grave they didn't even give her the dignity of having. It was sheer euphoria to be able to unload all those festering thoughts and feelings.

As she wound down, she was gladdened that Klaus actually seemed to be listening. He had interjected a few times to ask some clarifying questions, but otherwise just let her speak. Even if he was humoring her, he was doing a better job of it than Elena or Bonnie ever had. And wasn't that pathetic.

"And then I appeared here," she finally concluded, the story having come full circle.

"It seems yours was a will that could not be overcome, not even by death."

He looked impressed, and Caroline shifted, feeling a little awkward, unused to such high regard.

They spoke a little more, but she soon made her excuses to disappear. Speaking with Klaus was like being alive again. And she didn't know how she felt about that.

* * *

Caroline spent the next few days aimlessly wandering Mystic Falls. She was still angry, still fixated on her plan for vengeance, but she was also restless. She often found herself holding back from checking in with Klaus, not for any particular reason. Just because she wanted to speak with him.

And with thoughts of him so prevalent in her mind, she easily noticed the minions he had sent into town. Personally, she didn't think the way they eyed Elena was particularly discrete, so it was a good thing the members of the town were so self-absorbed and oblivious. All things considered, she now found it a bit of a wonder that Stefan and Damon lived as long as they had.

A dark smirk crossed her face. Damon, at the very least, would not be living much longer.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would next come by, sweetheart."

The Klaus that greeted her was noticeably cheerier than the last version she had encountered. Knowing the end to his curse was in sight, must have been a real pick-me-up.

And Caroline had a feeling she was about to make his day even better.

"While Katherine was having story time with Elena, she happened to mention all the things you need. Doppelgänger, vampire, werewolf, witch-"

Her list recitation had been purposefully casual and bland until it came time to say the last item. With a short dramatic pause and a flourish of her arm she concluded, "and moonstone."

In her outstretched palm sat the very pearlescent stone she had been speaking of.

Klaus blurred forward in an instant, staring wide-eyed down at the stone. With careful fingers he took it from her, glancing up from beneath his lashes.

"Thank you, Caroline."

It was the first time he had said her name, and body-less or not it send pleasant shivers down her spine.

She started to babble, trying to shake off the feelings he roused in her. "Right! A thousand years of planning, I'm sure you have the rest of the ingredients now that the doppelgänger has reappeared. But as I said earlier, the town is crawling with vampires, Damon, Stefan, Katherine. Now that would be ironic, using her in the same ritual she once ran from. But anyway, vampires seem pretty easy to come by. Um, Bonnie's a witch, but I doubt she'd ever help you, she's too busy fawning over Elena. And the Lockwoods are werewolves. Tyler's the only one left, but his uncle was part of a pack. They showed up the other day, looking for him, and they seem to be settling just outside of town."

Klaus didn't interrupt, looking amused and maybe a little fond, to her surprise.

She looked away, hiding a telling blush, before pulling herself together to discuss his plans.

* * *

Elena stared at him with wide tear streak eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"This" being the chained bodies of her beloved Salvatore brothers, their necks snapped, and stakes pierced through each of their chests. When they woke, its close placement to their hearts would limit their ability to struggle, causing agonizing pain simultaneously. To his delight, that had been Caroline's idea.

"Oh, my lovely, it's not me you should be asking that question to." Turning, Klaus let his eyes take in the figure of his most surprising and helpful ally.

Elena followed his gaze.

"C-Caroline?!" She yelped. "You're alive?!"

_"Not quite,"_ Caroline hissed, stepping forward. "And it's lovely to see you too, Elena. Thanks for asking how I've been."

Content, for once, to step back and let Caroline steal the limelight, Klaus watched on, amused and proud.

Elena apparently chose to ignore the words just spoken, pleading for herself instead.

"Caroline, you have to help me, _please_!"

Oh, Klaus knew that statement must have enraged his Caroline, but she hardly showed it. Sauntering forward, she gave a taunting flip of her golden hair. 

"Do I look like a Salvatore to you, Elena? I don't rollover just because you tell me to."

Elena gaped, failing to understand where the hostility was coming from.

"Get away from her!" A shout came from the doorway.

_The Bennett Witch_ , Klaus thought unsurprised, having heard the loud thuds of her sprinting footsteps.

Caroline turned with a delightfully wicked smile.

"So glad you could join the party, Bon-Bon."

* * *

_Phasmatos Tribum_

A werewolf heart torn out.

_Salve Sorce Das_

A vampire staked.

_Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum_

A doppelgänger drained.

_Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara_

A curse broken.

Blue eyes bled red then yellow. Black veins crawled down. Dual Fangs dropped.

"TRAITOR!" 

With a roar, Damon sped over and mercilessly tore Bonnie's head from her shoulders. The body dropped without fanfare, head not far behind. He staggered back a second later.

In the witch's place, stood a young blonde woman.

One he had drained without care.

_Impossible._

"Hello, Damon."

A dark smile curled on her lips.

She cocked her head.

"Did you miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Caroline gets some bloody (literally) vengeance at last. Yes, Caroline figured out possession and broke Klaus’ curse. She also figured out how to become visible to whoever she wants and some other cool tricks. Also they arrived ahead of the curse and compelled Elena to donate blood and eggs. So they’re well prepared to make Klaus’ hybrids should he need to.


	13. Scary Video Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should try it, he said. You owe me, he said. What could go wrong, he said. By god, Klaus was going to murder his brother for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Semi-graphic gore, show typical violence

He pressed his back to the wall, tuning out the cold, damp sensation of it. The sewers were dark and disgusting, but if he had a hard time seeing...so did _they_.

A very faint noise caught his attention. Cocking his head slightly he attempted to localize. To the right...and in front. With near silent footsteps he padded forward, senses attuned to the possibility of more enemies.

He heard no others.

Hands clenched around his Ax50, before relaxing into a firm, sure grip. He raised the rifle, still monitoring the surroundings, as he approached his target.

He was in luck, the corridor hit an intersection in a few feet, the walls should provide a little cover. As he neared the corner, he could just make out what looked like his mark.

Aligning his sites he confirmed the target. A deformed and hideous mass of seemingly mutated parts and rot, it had taken trial and error to learn what shot would put it down in one hit.

The apparent head was a decaying hollow cavern. He had learned that the hard way, when the shattered bottom half of the mostly exploded skull still tried to tear his throat out.

Its chest was similarly filled with apparently useless parts. Even high powered explosive rounds that often messily bifurcated them just made noise. The creature’s enraged shrieks would summon dozens of comrades.

No, one had to aim at a mild protrusion on the thing’s tail. Whatever served as its brain was housed there, unobtrusive and hard to distinguish from pus swollen tumors.

But experience had trained his eyes well and he took the shot.

The beast died without fanfare.

Releasing a breath, the man quickly retreated back several paces. Muffled but not truly silenced, he waited to see if the gun’s shot would attract nearby enemies.

_Hyerk_

He gagged on blood, body seizing around the sudden impalement through his gut.

 _Where?!_  His thoughts were an incoherent rush of enraged confusion. His retreat should have been all clear!

Stealth now useless, he awkwardly shifted the gun around trying to fire up and back to destroy as much mass as possible. Hoping to catch sight of its tail.

The creature roared at his efforts, shattering his eardrums. He could feel the warm trickle of fluid from his ears, the beast’s cries nothing but vibrations under his feet, against his back, through the eviscerated flesh of his organs.

Still firing flesh and rot rained down on his, even as the monster reared back, jerking the limb that skewered him, preparing to tear him to meaty bits.

_Kol what are you doing?_

* * *

Kol rolled his eyes. The scene freezing and fading as he summoned the exit menu. Grudgingly accepting his loss, he logged-out of the interface.

With a blink the dark sewer faded away, replaced with the deep mahogany of their living room floors, the cream of the walls’ paint.

“Well, brother,” he drawled, “I would hope that was obvious. Even to your uncultured mind.”

Nik snorted.

“Indulging in the human’s latest trend of virtual entertainment is hardly culture, Kol.”

He just rolled his eyes again.

“God, you can say “video game”.” With a sneer he added, “It won’t kill you.”

Nik just leveled him with a deadpan stare.

Grumbling for a few moments over his brother’s lack of a sense of humor or ability to have fun (Good god, was Nik turning into Elijah?! The horror.) Kol soon brightened up.

“Come on, Nik, you should try it.”

“No,” was his anticipated, instant response.

Kol just pouted outrageously.

Scoffing in disgust, his brother turned away, “You’re an Original, act like it for once.”

Kol’s eyes glinted.

“Well, now, Nik. You owe me. What for daggering me in the 1700s, the 1800s, the 1900s. Conspiring to kill me with the Gilbert’s of all people.” 

Kol smirked when his brother whirled around with a snarl, ready to protest that accusation, but he just blithely continued on.

“Raising Sila-”

His brother glared fiercely.

“Enough!” Nik finally barked, he allowed one exasperated rub of his brow before smoothing his expression. “Very well,” he said walking over to stand beside Kol, tone still annoyed and disdainful.

Kol just grinned.

“That’s the spirit, Nik!”

* * *

Klaus snarled.

He could feel the phantom sensation of black veins across his face, the extension of his dual fangs, but his virtual face remained contorted with only a human expression of rage.

Daggering wouldn’t be enough, when he got his hands on Kol. No, he’d rip him to pieces and scatter the parts. Maybe the time it would take to piece himself back together would be an adequate start to his brother’s _eternity of punishment_.

**N̷͕̔ó̴̫̳͘W̵͇̣̊ ̴͙̒͗t̶͙̗̾̄H̵̯͒A̸̹̋̓t̷͕͉̉̌'̴̺͒s̶̨̺̓͠ ̵̳̬̄Ǹ̶͔Ǫ̴̅͜T̷͍̝͐̓ ̷̣̠̑͠n̴̠͇ḭ̵͋C̸̹̋̚Ḛ̵̈̓**

The voice echoed from all around him, reverberating and distorting in odd, incomprehensible ways.

That it could read his thoughts while he was trapped in this virtual plane was infuriating enough, that his brother orchestrated this...His mind spiraled through numerous plots of vengeance.

Flesh seared in response to his thoughts, and Klaus bared his nonexistent fangs once more attempting to thrash from the beings grip. Nothing [physically held him, and his struggles were frustratingly pointless.

The voice’s tone smoothed out, loud and omnipresent, but not longer distorted.

**Now, now. You’re not getting out until all those little revenge fantasies are gone.**

“How did Kol even managed this?” Klaus growled, opting to speak over having his thoughts read. Subconsciously the barriers around his mind tightened, despite the fact it was too late. The being was already inside of them.

**It's boring here Niklaus Mikaelson. When he found me, he spoke to me, he was kind to me. A novel concept for you, I’m sure.**

Klaus scoffed, “Kol, kind? He’s playing you, _sweetheart_.”

**Oh, I know all his twisted little plots too. His mind was as open as yours. Both of you so **fascinating, filled with centuries of places and experiences.**  **

His brow furrowed.

“So what’s the point of this then, love?”

A giggle sounded. Playful and a little taunting.

Code blurred his vision in odd overlapping warps of space. And from the curtain of it, a transparent figure of a woman emerged. Young, blonde, and radiant, the figure would appear innocent and harmless to most.

“The _point_ ,” she started, voice now emerging as a person’s would, “is that Kol is my friend. Obnoxious scheming and all. And _you_ ,” she gestured with a finger before vanishing and reappearing in front of his face, “get to entertain me while I satisfy _your_  punishment on his behalf.”

Furious once more, Klaus attempted to lash out.

This time he could move, but she was gone before his hand could shift more than a fraction from his side.

**G̺͕̠ͅa̸m̯͙͢ͅe͈ ̮̫͖͖On̖͍̣̙͙͙**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m sure they’ll grow on each other eventually. Klaus is pissed right now, but part of him is a little fascinated to. Who would have guessed powerful sentient AIs came in such pretty packages?
> 
> Also some implied Koroline friendship. It’s grown on me as a concept, what can I say?


	14. "Hand over the chocolate and no one gets hurt."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline doesn’t like anyone ruining her plans. That includes incompetent minions, incompetent associates, and one blonde devil that wouldn’t do what’s good for him and get out of her way!

Caroline’s eyes narrowed, a deadly glint in their depths.

“Hand over the chocolate and no one gets hurt,” she hissed.

“Now, love,” taunted the infuriating asshat, also known as Klaus Mikaelson, bane of her existence, “that wasn’t the deal.”

She lunged for the yellow, Dracula covered package, but He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Deemed-Worthy-of-a-Name, moved surprisingly swiftly for a guy hefting a 7 pound assortment pack. The tips of her fingers just brushed the glossy surface, before Satan, and subsequently the candy, whirled out of her path.

Growling she bit out, “It wasn’t the deal because there _was no deal_.”

The Root of All Evil had the nerve to wag his finger at her like she was a misbehaving child, grin wide and dimples flashing.

“Oh? That’s not how I recall it.”

Caroline crossed her arms, calculating a new plan of attack to catch him off guard.

“How shocking that your memory is piss poor, just like the rest of your personality.”

The blond-haired devil pressed a hand to his chest. 

“Hurtful, sweetheart,” he said as he flashed faux puppy dog eyes at her.

She just rolled her’s. As if she would fall for such pathetic tactics.

Her personal Lord of Darkness continued before she had time to insult him again, “But if _your_  memory is the one that’s slipping, I don’t mind jogging it for you.”

Caroline’s eyes widened, all thoughts of a plan flying from her mind as she lunged for him again, this time to _silence him_.

She slapped her hands over his plump, rasber- _dry and not at all charming lips_. The Epic Douche Canoe didn’t bother to dodge her, and she felt the curl of his smirk under her palm. She just leveled another glare at him, his eyes stunningly- _boringly_  blue at this distance.

Despite the arrogant jackass’ attempts to derail her, Caroline quickly realized she was closer to the candy then ever. Shifting her weight, she flung one of her hands behind his back, grabbing at the bag.

Somehow the stupid-surely-contracted-to-a-demon-asswipe, anticipated her maneuver. He hooked his foot around her ankle, throwing her off balance and pressing her against the nearby shelf as she stumbled, one hand cradling her head from the impact.

His eyes sparkled mischievously before flicking down pointedly to her lips. He met her gaze again and after a pause, he swooped forward. So maybe his lips were actually pillow soft and okay maybe not that dry- and _hmm_.

A soft moan escaped her as his lips caressed and nipped and soothed hers. His hand still tangled in her hair, thumb brushing against her neck and fingers gently tugging a stand or two.

She didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but when he finally pulled away Caroline was a bit breathless.

He leaned forward, and her lids fluttered closed anticipating a second kiss. His breath hit the shell of her ear as he huskily whispered, “Better luck next time, sweetheart.”

And then he was gone.

For a few speechless seconds, Caroline stood stunned eyes still closed. Then they snapped open, spitting fire to find he already escaped her sight.

_That-_

_That-_

ARGH! She let out a shriek, fists balled, and barely refrained from stomping her foot. Ignoring the few reproachful gazes cast her way, she cursed out _Niklaus Fucking Mikaelson_  with every swear combinations under the sun.

* * *

 

Caroline finished arranging the variety of candy into decorative bowls and dishes. Shuffling a few pieces until she was satisfied.

The display ended up perfect, as always, but she still fumed over her _stolen_  bag of variety chocolate.

She stiffened as she felt someone sidle up behind her, close but not touching.

“Looking for this, love?”

A familiar yellow bag suddenly dangled before her eyes. 

Caroline snatched it without hesitation, whirling around to confront a certain pest.

And there he was.

He dimpled at her, hands now crossed behind his back.

She narrowed her eyes at him for the second time today, jabbing a finger at into his chest.

“I hate you.”

He just smiled, reaching a hand around to grasp the the one poking him, lifting it to kiss the back of it.

“No, you don’t, Caroline.”

She huffed, softening.

“No, I don’t, Nik.”

Tugging her hand from his hold, she lifted an eyebrow.

“Cutting it a bit close though.”

Nik just chuckled.

“Only by your standards, love. There’s still an hour.”

She _humphed_  before pivoting on her heel and sashaying away, throwing over her shoulder, “Don’t think I’m not still making you sleep on the couch tonight.”

Distracted by the swaying of her hips and the long lines of her legs, it took him a moment to register her words.

“N-Now, don’t be so hasty,” he yelped, “You agreed!”

Caroline smirked, her back still facing him.

So maybe she didn’t actually intend for him to sleep on the couch. Their little nostalgia trip to their hate-love sexual tension days was kinda fun. And the toe-curling kiss didn’t hurt either.

But he could sweat it for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wrote a longer AH Klaroline piece for once. I thought it was cute lol. BTW they had a bet going over who could outmaneuver who in getting the bag of candy while pretending to be at a muuuch earlier point in their relationship. Klaus kinda cheated with that kiss and Caroline hates losing.


	15. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline had one chance to fix things. She wasn’t sure it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief show typical violence
> 
> Sequel to [“You should have made sure I was dead.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219268/chapters/38362469)

Caroline returned to consciousness abruptly, the last traces of confusion quickly melting into a noxious blend of surprise, anger, and fear. Her eyes snapped open before she could think to control the impulse, their rapid darting quickly taking in the plain room she was in.

It struck her that the space was eerily familiar, as it wasn’t long ago that Caroline had aided Elena’s escape from this very place. A sharp inhale was the only response she allowed herself. Climbing from the bed she tried the door, anticipating its locked state, but infuriated by it all the same.

She was shouting for him before she could think better of it.

“Klaus!”

His name didn’t even fully leave her lips before he appeared before her, the movement frighteningly fast, not even leaving a blur.

His calm regard was a sharp contrast to her wary stance. She wouldn’t show her fear, but for the first time in a while she felt a surge of it.

_Why had he snapped her neck?_

_Why had he taken her?_

_How long was she out?_

“Caroline, I am sure you have questions-”

“Just let me out!” She interrupted him, preferring to seek her answers elsewhere.

His lips pursed.

“My apologies, love, but that’s not an option.”

The slow throb of her undead heart stuttered for a fraction of a second.

“What do you mean it’s _not an option?_ ”

“As I said, it’s not an option. You’re to remain here, while I take care of some business.”

Caroline was not appreciating this building of dread. The last time this happened Elena dropped the bomb that they killed Kol in her lap. She doubted any killing on Klaus’ part would be limited to one person (although her friend’s wasn’t either, now was it?)

Feeling a bit like a parrot, Caroline hissed out, “ _What business, Klaus?”_

His eyes darkened, a lethal glint in them.

“You’re clever, love, surely you know I’m not going to let your little friends go unpunished.”

Caroline took a steadying breath, clamping down on her panic.

“Please, Klaus,” the words tasted bitter on her tongue, not enjoying the pleading she was allowing into her tone, but she continued, for their sake. “They didn’t succeed. Kol is alive.”

“Quite. We’re a bit harder to kill than poor Finn who was in a box for 900 years, but it was their intent.” 

Klaus paced a little closer, nearly pressing against her as Caroline refused to back away. He tucked a curl behind her ear, his finger lightly brushing her cheek as he moved. “We haven’t amassed a fearsome reputation by letting attempts on out lives pass.”

Caroline bit her lip, mind racing for some kind of argument.

“Besides,” he added, tone worryingly light, “your friends ran off on their Cure seeking adventure. Curious isn’t it? That the baby Hunter’s tattoo completed itself. Kol may have lived, but they did annihilate Kol’s sire line successfully. Do you still wish to defend them, love?”

Her eyelids slipped closed for a moment, not willing to showcase the pain they would surely display even if the gesture alone was telling. She opened them again, staring into the depths of his eyes.

“They’re my friends, Klaus. I don’t- I _can’t_  condone their actions, but-”

Something dark and possessive lurked in his gaze.

“Such loyalty.”

He stared at her intently for several silent moments, before abruptly turning away and stalking toward the door, pulling it open. With a sweeping gestured he indicated the hallway.

Caroline didn’t move, skeptical.

“You wanted to save your friends, Caroline. Here’s your chance.”

With slow, forcibly steady steps, she moved toward the open door. As she reached it, Klaus’ arm moved again, settling on the small of her back. She stiffened as the two walked down the hallway.

Silently, he guided her down the stairs, around several corners, and down again. They descended together into the basement, a dungeon if she was being honest.

Stopping before a metal door, Klaus bent down to whisper in her ear.

“If you can convince them to cease acting against us, I will spare their lives.”

Caroline tilted her head to regard him, noting he only agreed to spare their lives, nothing else.

He smirked at her before blurring away up the stairs. His voice echoing down, “I hope I don’t need to tell you that escape attempts would be ill-advised.”

* * *

“Oh my god, Caroline!” Elena called frantically from her place chained to the wall. 

Caroline barely refrained from grimacing as she peered around the space. All things considered, they were better off than she feared. No one had noticeable injuries, although they were all thoroughly chained. Stefan had a brooding face on. Damon was sneering. Tyler snarling. Jeremy looked exhausted. But Bonnie seemed to be the worst off, appearing strained and slightly gaunt as she clutched her wrists to her chest, ornate shackles around them.

Damon laughed sardonically.

“Never thought we’d be depending on Barbie for a jail break.”

Elena perked up though.

“Can you get us out? Did you speak to Klaus?” She asked hopefully.

This time Caroline did grimace.

“I did...” she said slowly.

“Well?” Damon sneered.

Caroline looked down whispering, “I’m sorry, I can’t get you out.”

“Well, you really are useless after all, aren’t you? Are you _trying_ to get us killed? Spreading your legs not good enough for him?”

Caroline was snarling in his face in an instant, like hell she would let _Damon Salvatore_  speak to her like that.

“You don’t get it do you?! Elena and Jeremy tried to  _killed his brother_. He has you right where he wants you, and _no reason_  not to get rid of a continuous nuisance to his plans. Because newsflash, Damon, he’s done playing around and that’s what we all are to 1,000 year old Originals. _Nuisances_.”

An awkward silence settled over the group, all surprised by her outburst.

“You really should listen to your friend. She’s much more intelligent than the rest of you,” Klaus said conversationally from his sudden position at Caroline’s back.

Damon just couldn’t help himself, not appreciating the very valid points she had just raised, and opened his mouth.

“Wow Barbie, I didn’t _actually_  think you were getting in bed with the Big Bad. How-”

His voice cut off as Klaus reached an arm around her and thrust it into Damon’s chest, squeezing his heart.

Caroline jolted, startled by another movement she couldn’t even see. Meanwhile, the rest of her friends cried out for Klaus to stop. She reluctantly parted her lips, about to ask him to spare Damon’s life when she was interrupted.

“Now, Nik, I thought you said that _I_  would be the one to have fun with our new _guests_.”

Shocked horror washed across her friend’s faces, and Caroline realized they had no idea Kol lived.

“I did promise that didn’t I?” Klaus hummed, the vibrations of his voice felt along her back. With deliberate slowness, he twisted his hand free.

“All yours, brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Had to end it here before I kept going. Sorry for the second cliffhanger! But I might make this a multichapter after Klaroween is over.


	16. "Can’t you like wiggle your nose and everything works out?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden appearance of a blonde man in her room claiming something quite outrageous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the [tumblr](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/post/179605565478/klaroween-cant-you-like-wiggle-your-nose-and) post for the images.

Caroline blinked not sure how to absorb what was in front of her eyes.

“Sweetheart?”

She just blinked again.

“Umm, you’re my what now?”

“Your fairy godparent, love.”

“Right,” she said slowly a slight crinkle in her nose. After a moment she crossed her arms and raised a skeptical brow (well, she couldn’t raise one brow so she raised both.) “Prove it.”

The blonde chuckled at her and with a pop vanished and reappeared across the room.

Caroline released at startled gasp, but stifled it quickly, pasting her serious contemplating face on.

“Well, that was magical, but it doesn’t prove you’re my fairy godparent.”

He cocked his head.

“Tough crowd, love. What would prove it to you then?”

Caroline swayed back and forth, fiddling with her hair and humming.

“Can’t you like wiggle your nose and everything works out?”

His brow furrowed a little.

“Well, no. I don’t wiggle my nose, love, first of all. Secondly, you need to make wishes and I grant them.”

Caroline brightened up, intrigued by this idea of wishing. She thought wishes were from genies and said so.

“Like a genie?!” She squealed excitedly.

The blonde just frowned at her.

“No, sweetheart, not like a Jinn. Those are malevolent, evil,” he clarified at the slight hint of confusion on her face, “spirits who feed on desires and twist whatever you wish for against you.” He stepped closer to her and knelt down, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. “Never accept fancy bottles from anyone, okay?”

She peered into his determined eyes.

“Okay,” she said with a little nod, feeling the weight behind his words. “But you grant wishes non-mailevently?”

He idly corrected her pronunciation as he confirmed his wish granting abilities.

Feeling excited once more, Caroline bounced on the balls of her feet.

“I wish um...for a friend! One who will play games with me and have sleepovers and eat sweets and-”

Feeling a bit like scum to take the delighted expression from her face, he corrected her, a slight crease in his brow.

“No, love, I’m sorry. There are some things I cannot do. I can’t manipulate the feelings of others so I can’t _make_ someone your friend.”

“Oh...” She uttered sadly. However, it didn’t last long before another idea struck her.

“But you can be my friend, right? And what’s your name anyway, mister?”

Face softening, he said, “My name is Klaus, love. And yes, I can be your friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quick and cute-ish. I find it challenging to write from more childlike perspectives though. And yes, It’s loosely inspired by Fairly OddParents if you couldn’t tell lol.


	17. Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Ghost - Damon kills a human Caroline, but dead rarely means gone. Especially in Mystic Falls.

Chapter 2: “If you don’t shut up I’m going to shove this stake somewhere, and it won’t be your heart.” - Halloween parties and alcohol are a smashing combination.

Chapter 3: “Let’s check the basement.” - Mikael was not the only Original to reappear during Homecoming. 

Chapter 4: “Well, now we know who would die first in a horror movie.” - It seems senior prank night is always destined to go wrong.

Chapter 5: “Thanks for the compliment, but this isn’t actually a costume…” - Monsters exist in the truth behind every legend and just as comfortably in human hearts.

Chapter 6: “You should have made sure I was dead.” - The events following Kol’s death went a bit differently. To everyone’s immense surprise.

Chapter 7: “Don’t open that door!” - Fear of the dark was pointless when all the monsters were in the light.

Chapter 8: Corn Maze - Caroline finally showed up at Klaus’ door, but this is not what he intended when he promised to show her the world.

Chapter 9: Halloween Decorating - Caroline learned it wasn’t worth it to waste energy wrangling the Mikaelson’s for her festivities. She’d take charge and they’d trickle in on their own.

Chapter 10: Halloween Party - Partying among the stars.

Chapter 11: “You look good enough to eat.” - If nothing else, this was proof that Klaus should really know better than to listen to Kol.

Chapter 12: “Help me, please!” - Caroline has some unfinished business in Mystic Falls. Sequel to Ghost

Chapter 13: Scary Video Game - You should try it, he said. You owe me, he said. What could go wrong, he said. By god, Klaus was going to murder his brother for this!

Chapter 14: “Hand over the chocolate and no one gets hurt.” - Caroline doesn’t like anyone ruining her plans. That includes incompetent minions, incompetent associates, and one blonde devil that wouldn’t do what’s good for him and get out of her way!

Chapter 15: “Are you trying to get us killed?” - Caroline had one chance to fix things. She wasn’t sure it would be enough.

Chapter 16: “Can’t you like wiggle your nose or something and everything works out?” - Caroline wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden appearance of a blonde man in her room claiming something quite outrageous.


End file.
